Surfer Girl
by safariwriter
Summary: COMPLETE! A 21st century girl is transported back in time as she surfed on a new island. What chaos does she bring to Captain Jack's crew? JackOC
1. Going Surfing

Hello! This is my first pirate fic so don't be too rough on me with the reviews, but all reviews are welcome! Um, ya, standard disclaimer applies (Disney owns all of their characters. Val is mine though.). This story isn't going to have anything about the new movie in it. I've seen it and loved it, but I had this story in my head before then. So, read on and review!

* * *

"BRING! BRING!" A hand shot out of blue and flipped open the annoying, buzzing device and brought it under the covers.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice answered.

"Val, are you up yet?" A male voice asked through the phone.

"It's…" Val lifted her head up and looked at the clock next to her bed before returning to the phone. "It's 5.20 Chris, why are you calling? We aren't supposed to be surfing for another hour and unlike you I like to sleep."

"Ya, well, I just got home." Chris was one of her friends who lived pretty close to where Val was currently staying.

"You just got home? From where?"

"I went out to a party last night and we just kept going from one house to another to another. You know how some of those parties are."

"Ya I know. So what? You want to postpone our meeting time till like 11? The beach will be crowded, but we can get some waves."

"No, I need to get into work as well. My boss called and wants me in at 10. We have a meeting with a big client and I need to be there. I've already missed enough days as it is."

"Alright, you owe me a surf trip though buddy."

"I know, I know. So what are you going to do today? Are you going to call Sophia or Alex?"

"No. My dad saw this island on his way home last weekend so I think I'll go check it out. He said I could use the helicopter."

"Alright, well call me when you're done and tell me how it is."

"You bet. Bye."

"Later."

Valeria hung up her phone and let her head fall back onto the pillow, where she promptly fell back to sleep.

oOoOoOo

A couple hours later Valeria woke back up to the first sign of light slipping through her blinds on the window. She looked around her room as she woke up and looked over her surf board collection.

Her dad was a big time realtor in LA, but had started traveling a lot. Now he had his hand in the traveling business, vacation homes, and some photography on the side when he can. Through his hard work he had given his little girl everything.

Unlike her dad Valeria, or Val to her friends, was carefree and just wanted to have fun. She wanted to be independent at the same time so when she was able to start working she got a part time job at the local Jamba Juice. When she turned 18, she tried out and became a beach lifeguard for LA County.

Ever since she could remember her dad had been taking her to the beach where she body surfed, paddled, and short and long board surfed. Her father had started buying her boards when he noticed her avid interest in the ocean sport. Her favorite was a plain white board that had red hibiscus flowers on the sides. It was her oldest and had seen most of the places she had surfed. It was 6'7" and could surf almost anything.

Her father had been called out to help a client look for a house in the Caribbean and Val readily agreed when her father asked if she wanted to come. The first thing she packed was her board and then the rest of her surfing gear. They were currently living in a time share that her dad's company owned and was letting them use.

"Good morning dad." Val said as she walked down to the kitchen where her father was drinking his mug of coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Morning angel." He said without looking u.

"Can I borrow the company helicopter today? I want to check out that island you found." She asked as she got out a cup and filled it with water.

"We need it around noon to show some clients a house, but if you want to just get dropped off then picked up later we can work something out."

"I want to leave in like 20 minutes and if you can pick me up around 3?"

"Alright, I'll call Dan now so he can be here when you're ready to leave."

"Thanks Dad!" Victoria rushed out of the kitchen to get her bag packed and gather everything else she needed.

"Do you have your cell phone?"

"Yes."

"Do you have towels, suit, wet suit, board shorts…"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes. Don't worry Dad I have everything. Dan's here and I have to go if you want the helicopter back in time for your client."

"Alright, get going and I'll see you tonight."

"Bye Dad!" Valeria walked over to the helicopter where Dan helped her in and got her board into the helicopter. "Let's go Danny! I want to get in the water!"

"Get ready, we're lifting off." Dan said as he slowly took the helicopter up and away from the landing pad in the back field of Val's house. "We'll be there in about half an hour. The island isn't that big, but your dad saw some surf he said you'd like."

"I hope he's right. I need some new surfing areas." Val looked out the windshield and watched all the crystal clear water and the good surf she was currently passing.

"There it is." Dan pointed out of the window to a small island that they were circling around. There was enough beach on one side for Danny to land the helicopter and get all of Val's gear out.

"The surf looks pretty good. Thanks for bringing me."

"No problem, I'll be back at three alright? Meet me here and be ready. I don't want to try and fish you out of the water like last time."

"Alright, I guess I'll be nice since you and Dad found this place. I'll see you later." Danny just nodded as he got back in the pilot's seat and started flying back so he could fuel up before picking up the clients.

Val quickly got changed into her wet suit so she could get more time out in the water and from the looks of it there was a lull so a set was going to be coming in soon. She picked up her board, strapped her leash onto her ankle and headed out to the water. The sand was soft on her feet, unlike many of the rocky beaches she had surfed, and the water was warm enough to make her think about just wearing her board shorts and suit. Sure her stomach might get scratched from the wax, but the water was too perfect to let the chance slip.

When she finally returned to the water a set and passed so she waited for the next one. When the waves finally came Val paddled to catch the waves the jumped up and started riding down the face until the waves crashed. The routine went on for about an hour with a couple wipe outs from tricks or her just not catching one or two.

Val decided to go back to the beach to get some water and some food that she had packed. While getting some water she looked back out at the beach. The waves peacefully crashing onto the shore, an occasional bird calling, and the white sand shifted with the rare huff of wind or the water that soaked it.

That's when she noticed it. At first it looked like a dark spot on the horizon, but when the object started getting closer she realized it was a boat, no, a very large ship. Like something you'd see in a pirate movie.

"What's a ship that old doing here?" Val thought to herself. She watched until the ship disappeared behind the other side of the island. Letting the thought drop Val got her surfboard and re-entered the water. Again she went for about an hour just enjoying life and being out on an island that most didn't know about.

When Val was done with about 2 hours of surfing she went back in and found a nice shady spot near the forest where she laid out her towel and promptly fell asleep.

That was how the men that were looking around in the forest found her. "Gibbs, there's someone over 'ere." One of the men said.

"It's a woman, but she barely has anything on. She has less on then the Tortuga women." Another said.

"Let me see." The man the first guy had referred to said as he pushed through the group. "Well here being a woman is obvious enough. Let's see if we can rouse her." Gibbs knelt down and started poking the woman on her side. "Miss, miss, wake up."

"Miss, miss, wake up." A voice reached through the sleep that crowded Val's mind. Val slapped the hand that was poking at her side before trying to fall back asleep. The hand started shoving and Val finally got sick of the abuse.

"Danny! I don't think it's 3 yet!" She hollered as she sat up. When realization struck her, Danny wasn't there and there were more than one men standing there. "Uh, woops."

"Miss, why are you here? Who are you?" A man asked.

"Those are better questions for the captain."

"Aye, we should get you to the captain." The first man said.

"What captain? What's going on? Who are you?" Val started asking.

"Get up, we're going to see the captain." Another man said roughly bringing Val to her feet.

"Let go of me! Don't touch me!" Val hollered. She kicked the guy in the groan, and he promptly fell over. Then she started running before the others could grab her. As she ran she kept looking behind her to see the group still chasing her, but not gaining much speed. _"Thank you Anne for making me run!"_ She thought as she started speeding up again. This time when she turned around to look at her pursuers she knocked into something that caused her to fall backwards.

"There wasn't a tree there." Val said. When she looked up she saw a man with a hat shading most of his face so she couldn't see anything about him, what looked like pirate clothes on, and a gun and sword strapped to his waste. "Shit."


	2. Meeting the Captain

Thank you to all my reviewers! Here's the next chapter. Yes I know it's a fast update, but don't expect the next chapter to be up as fast. I'm leaving tomorrow for a 2 day trip for a swim meet, and then I'll be around, but busy. I'll still be updating though so don't worry.

One more thing, I don't know what time period POTC is in so I'm guessing. Don't hate me if I get it wrong please! It's a minor detail, we've all seen the movie and know how everyone acts and what everything looks like… the date is not important.

**ddr-girl86**- I'm hoping your prediction on my talent is right. I'm pretty sure it is, but that's up to here. There is a new twist, but that's for the next chapter. This is Jack's chapter.

**Liv**- Glad to hear you liked it! Here's the next chapter!

**hieilover014**- Val's about to challenge our favorite pirate so she def. is in trouble, but not in a huge amount.

**Coda**- Updating, but not sure how fast. Happy to know you like it!

**Bekah**- Just put me on author/story alert to know when the story is updated. I'll be trying to update a lot… or when time allows me to write and update.

* * *

"Cap'n, we were just trying to get her to bring to you." Gibbs said as he ran up behind Val.

"Yes, well, she's here now. What's so special about her?"

"She was sleeping when we found her with a long plank of wood on the beach, close to the forest."

"What's your name?" The captain looked down at Val who was still sitting on the forest floor.

"Valeria, or Val for short."

"What are you doing on my beach?"

"Surfing and who says it's your beach?"

"I say it's my beach so it's my beach, savvy?"

"No."

"Do you know how you got here?"

"Danny dropped me off."

"Sir, when she woke up she told this Danny person to leave her alone." One of the pirates said.

"Well, since you're all alone, you can come with us." The captain said with a smile.

"Cap'n, it's bad luck to…" Gibbs started.

"Have a female on board, I know." The captain finished as he rolled his eyes. "So are you coming?" The captain offered his hand, which had quite a few rings on it. Val took the offered hand and got up, brushing so leaves and dust off her shorts.

"Who are you?" Val asked.

"Who am I? You haven't heard of my luv?"

"Um… no, right now I don't know why you guys are dressed in pirate clothes, why you're chasing me, or who any of you are."

"She sounds like a crazy." The captain whispered into Gibb's ear before looking at Val up and down again. "I am Captain Jack Sparrow, the captain of the Black Pearl. This is my crew, and we look like pirates because we are."

"There haven't been pirates for years, well decades actually." Val said.

"Well, I assure you we are pirates."

"What year is it?"

"1792. Why, what year did you think it was?"

"2007."

"Yup, she's nuts."

"But she's the one the witch doctor told us about." Gibbs said.

"She's the one we need." Another pirate said. Jack just went back to studying Val before he opened his mouth again.

"Are you or are you not coming with us?"

"I'm not. I don't know who you are or what kind of sick joke this is."

"Too bad." Jack grabbed Val's waist and threw her over his shoulder. He turned around and started walking back to where his ship was currently anchored. Val started kicking and screaming and pounding on Jack's back, but Jack just whistled as he walked through the forest.

"Let me go!" Val hollered. Jack just kept ignoring her and kept walking. Val decided to do the opposite so maybe she could trick Jack into putting her down. She suddenly fell limp and let her head roll around as though she had become unconscious.

Jack looked over to see, what he thought, was a passed out Valeria on his shoulder. He gently lowered her to the ground where he pushed some hair out of her face. "Valeria, wake up. I don't have time for this." Val just didn't respond and kept laying there. "Bloody hell." Jack was trying to get Val to wake up when she popped open her eyes and smiled.

"Boo." Val kneed Jack in the groin and took off running again. She might have used that move more than once, but it was the easiest and currently the most effective trick in the book.

Unfortunately for Val the crew saw what she did and started chasing after her… again. When they finally caught her they were able to use some rope to tie up her hands and feet so she couldn't hit or kick anyone.

"That wasn't very nice." Jack said when he caught up to the group.

"Ya, well, you weren't nice either."

"Pirate! I'm not supposed to be nice!"

"I'm not going with you."

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"What can I do to get you on board? We need to leave."

"I'm not going with you."

"Captain, here's her stuff." A pirate said bringing over her board and bag. Jack took her bag and went through her stuff, not really bothering on anything. When he grabbed the board and went to look at the board.

"Don't touch it!" Val hollered.

"So found something you like?"

"It's my favorite board and if I understand you correctly, I won't be able to see any of my boards for a while."

"So, how about a deal?"

"A deal?"

"You come with us and your board isn't hurt. If you put up anymore struggle the board will be broken."

"Can I keep the board, like bring it with me?" Val asked.

"Fine, are you coming?"

"Yes, now give me my stuff." Jack had the crew untie her hands and gave her the board. "Now my bag and can you untie my feet?"

"The deal was for the board, no the bag."

"But that's my clothes! I need my clothes because there's no way in hell I'm wearing a dress."

"Are you sure about that? Because it's either dress or no dress."

"What! Give me my bag!"

"Jack, give her the bag. We're tired of her screaming." Gibbs said.

"Fine, here." Jack threw Val her bag and then turned around.

"WAIT!"

"What do you want now?"

"I can't walk with my feet tied up."

"I don't trust you enough to untie your feet."

"And you think I trust you one bit?"

"Put her on the board and tie her down. That way she can't do anything and she can have her precious board."

"What!" Val couldn't do anything because the pirates just smiled and tied her arms back up and put her on the board where they tied her around the waist. The carried her back to the boat, following jack who would occasionally stop and study a rock or shell before throwing it back into the ocean.

"Put her in the cabin next to mine." Jack ordered as the boarded the ship. The men carrying Valeria put her into the cabin and dropped her on the bed. Gibbs sent the other men out and started to untie Val.

"Sorry miss, but you should have listened to Jack."

"He gave me a question, not an order or offer."

"You should have listened to him still."

"Why am I so important? Aren't you supposed to be after gold and other valuables not women?"

"Eh, that's not for me to explain. Get some sleep. Ana will be in to help you get dressed later." Gibbs explained.

"Ana? There's another woman on board?" Val was surprised to find out that information. Especially since this was the man who had said it was bad luck to have women aboard the ship.

"Aye, but she is one of the best pirates around." Gibbs said watching Val study the room.

"Well, at least there's someone I can relate to… er somewhat." Val said as she ran her hand across the sheets on the bed.

"Just stay here miss." Gibbs said, with a pleading tone in his voice.

"I will, I don't have anywhere else to go." Val said sitting on the bed. She watched Gibb leave the room before falling asleep on the bed.


	3. Pirate stories and attacks

**A/N**- Hey guys, thanks for the reviews (to the 4 of you who did review) and thanks to you others who are just reading and not reviewing. Here's the next chapter, but as a **warning**, the end gets kind of serious with an attack. I know it's early for one, but I was writing and it just came out. Hope it isn't too bad though! Read and review please!

**ddr-girl86**- Thank you!

**Liv**- Glad you liked them! Hope you like this chapter too even though the end gets kind of serious.

**Deppfreako**- Thank you, and here's your update.

**tommys21**- Updated as soon as I could.

* * *

"Valeria, are you awake?" A voice called from outside Val's door.

"Ya, why?" Val didn't even turn around to see who was calling for her. She knew Jack was somewhere on deck, probably at the helm, because she had been listening to his footsteps ever since she had been thrown into the room.

"Jack told me to bring you some food." The woman said as she entered Val's room with a tray of food. There was bread and water and some cheese, but not a whole lot more. "I'm Ana Maria and Jack has asked me to look after you."

"Right now, I need food not a baby sitter." Val replied as she took the food from Ana and went back to the bed where she started eating it.

"Well I don't want to be your baby sitter, but Jack has given all other jobs away and I don't have anything better to do." Ana shot back at Val.

"I'm sorry, it's just… today has just been hard." Val said.

"I've heard part of the story from Gibbs." Ana said.

"If you don't mind, right now all I want is some peace and quiet. Some time to think really." Val said looking out of her window. The moon had started to glow in the darkening night sky.

"Aye, Jack can be hard, but he usually has a reason for what he does. You just have to wait to see what it is." Ana explained. "Look, I guess I can go find something to do on this ship. There's usually something that needs to be fixed on it. If you need anything, just let me or Gibbs know."

"I just want my freedom." Val muttered, dropping the piece of bread she had in her hand.

"But that's what this ship is." A new voice said from Val's door. Val looked up to see Jack standing in the doorway looking at her and Ana Maria gone.

"You locked me in a room and expect me to believe that I'm free? Freedom is surfing on every new wave that aims for the beach. It's not some wooden bed on some pirate ship. Freedom is the feeling on wind rushing through your hair and ocean spray hitting your face, not a window showing you the moon and reminding you you're caged in."

"Aye, you might be right on some things, but not on all. Follow ol' Jack and you'll be surprised."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"We're back to this again?"

"I don't trust you."

"Fine, have it your way." Jack walked over to where Val was sitting and threw her over his shoulder and walked out of the cabin. Val shrieked and started hitting and kicking, but nothing seemed to faze the pirate captain.

Jack had taken Val to the front of the ship where it was slicing through the water. The ocean spray hit Val's face and her mouth fell open in awe. It wasn't like surfing. No nothing could compare to surfing, but it was close.

"You still have your ocean mist hitting your face and when the night is not as dead as this, an cool wind that can blow through your hair." Jack said into her ears.

"Jack, I'm… I… I don't know what to say."

"Then say nothing and listen. I lost me ship a few years ago to a mutiny that my first mate brought upon me. I was deserted on an island and left to die, but I was able to get off and reclaim my ship. The years I didn't have the ship, an ordinary man would think I was free. No responsibilities, no worries, and I could go where ever I wanted to go. But through all that I missed me ship and couldn't live without it. I was tied to it and until I was Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl once more, I wasn't going to be able to be free. Luv, the Black Pearl is freedom for me, but it might not be for you. Obviously you're not a pirate, but I didn't expect you to be one either."

"So what you're saying is everyone has a different idea of freedom."

"Aye."

"Your's would be the Black Pearl, your crew could be the Black Pearl or anything else and then mine would be surfing."

"Aye."

"I still don't have my freedom."

"Well, try and make a new freedom. Let the ship show you a new way of life."

"Who would have thought, Jack Sparrow, Pirate Captain and Philosopher?"

"Well, being Captain, I do have some wit on me."

"How did you get off the island?"

"A couple of sea turtles." Jack turned around and started for the helm where Gibbs was currently steering the ship for him.

"Sea turtles? Are you kidding me? C'mon, how did you get off the island?" Val asked in disbelief. She followed Jack all the way to the helm.

"Aye, sea turtles."

"You can't ride sea turtles from some deserted island to the mainland."

"And who says I can't?"

"Because… well you can't!"

"Who says?"

"I do!"

"I don't like your way of thinkin'"

"Well, if you don't like my conclusion to your wonderful story, care to elaborate?"

"No."

"Fine, you didn't ride sea turtles to get off the island."

"If that is what you want to think go ahead, but everyone knows, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"Well, I can do whatever I want, and I can get away with whatever I want, savvy?"

"No! Not savvy!" Val yelled.

"Why don't you bugger off? I've shown you as much freedom as you'll be getting for now." Jack muttered before turning his sights to the open water in front of him.

"And what am I supposed to do? Eat? Sleep? Draw? Write?" Val asked. She had slipped between Jack and the wheel and was glaring at him. Jack had leaned back slightly and was staring at the fierce woman before him.

"I don't know! Go bother Gibbs and Ana Maria. They'll give you something to do." Jack said. He waved his jeweled hand as though he was trying to dismiss Val.

"You're useless." Val muttered as she turned around and went off in search of something to do.

"By the way, it's not usually wise to come between a captain and his ship." Jack yelled to the retreating form of Val. Val's response was to flip him off, though she knew that he probably didn't know what it meant. She didn't care, it made her feel better.

"Gibbs! Ana!" Val yelled through the galley and other decks that were below the top one. She had found the crew's sleeping quarters, where most were sitting around talking, drinking, and eating. Though the two pirates she was looking for were no where to be seen.

"'ello there, come to give us some entertainment did ya?" A pirate asked from the hammock he was resting in. Val just rolled her eyes and kept looking for Gibbs and Anna. "'ey! I was talking to ye!"

"Too bad because I'm not listening!" Val yelled over her shoulder. She heard shuffling around, but paid no attention to it. The pirates were drunk and half of them could barely sit straight.

"When I talk to ye, I expect to be 'eard." The same bothersome pirate from before said as he gripped Val's arm.

"Owe! Get your paws off me!" Val yelled. Most of the pirates had turned their attention away from their card games and conversations to the confrontation of the wild woman and their crew member.

"Now that I've got you, what are we going to do?" The pirate took both of Val's wrists in one hand and pulled them behind her back. He used the other hand and pulled her hair to the side so he had access to her neck. His thumb caressed her neck as he started to lean down. "You're hair smells so nice. The salt and ocean sent mixed into your locks."

The man started kissing her neck and muttering how good she smelled. Val was in shock and even though she struggled to get her hands free, but the pirate was too strong. "Let me go!" Val pleaded, but her response was the pirates head shaking in her neck. "Please, just let me go!"

"Shut up whore!" The pirate yelled he turned Val around and slapped her in the face so that Val's head went flying to the side and her body would have fallen, but the pirate kept her standing. He started attacking her chest and working his way farther down.

Tears threatened to poor from Val's eyes because of the attack, but she tried to stop them. "Please stop! I won't tell Jack, please!" Val started sobbing once she realized escape was hopeless. The pirate had started ripping Val's shirt to expose her breasts and the rest of her stomach.

"Too late." Jack's voice broke through Val's sobs. An empty rum bottle came crashing down upon the pirate's head and the man fell to the floor unconscious. Val ran into Jack's arms as soon as the man's iron grip had freed her wrists. Jack wrapped her in his jacket and took her back to the top deck. On the way he glared at every crew member, a silent warning and treat so that they would not follow their friend's actions.

Ana was already in Val's cabin when Jack finally got her into the room. She quickly rushed to Val's side and helped her onto the bed.

"Luv, are you alright?" Jack asked looking down at the half conscious Valeria."

"She was attacked Jack! Attacked! Of course she's not alright! First she's forced onto this ship then almost raped. She's not a common whore who's used to these things!" Ana shouted. Jack winced at Ana's words, but he knew she was right. He needed to get Val to trust him, but he didn't know if she would ever speak or look at him again.

"I'm going to go take care of Johnson. We'll be leaving him on the next dock and with a certain message he is not to be trusted." Jack said. "Report to me when she is asleep or starts talking."

"Aye Captain." Ana watched the solemn Jack leave the cabin and head onto the deck. She listened as his foot steps faded away and then his voice boom from below her. His voice was too muffled for her to understand what he was saying though.

"Ana?"

"Aye Val?"

"Why does he care so much? He's a pirate, isn't this supposed to be a normal part of his life?"

"I don't know, but he knows you are special and he doesn't want anything to happen to you."

"O… people keep telling me that I'm special… why?"

"I'll tell you later, after you've recovered." Ana said. She brought Val some water and let her finish the cup before getting up to leave.

"Ana?"

"Aye?"

"Did he really rope a couple of sea turtles to get off the island his old crew left him on?" Val asked. She was still looking at the ceiling, but she knew Ana was smiling.

"Aye, he did." Ana said before leaving.


	4. Why Am I Special?

**A/N**- So here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Thank you to all my reviewer and readers (yes I know some of you aren't reviewing). Um, one thing about this chapter, I don't know the voodoo queen's name so she's the queen. If you know her name I'd appreciate if you let me know! Thanks!

**ddr-girl86**- did you do another dance for this update? Yes there will be a romance, but I'm not going to jump into it all that quickly.

**Jadeddreamz**- Thank you! Updating doesn't really pressure me…. It just sits in the back of my head until I do it.

**Maccajack1428**- Thank you! Here's the next chapter!

**Superkawaiifreak**- Her name is Valeria. Being a surfer and being friends with surfers… I know how surfers act and how I want Valeria act. She's not going to be getting in a lot of stupid fights, but she is going to be stubborn sometimes. In other times she's going to be carefree, you'll see that in this chapter.

**Liv**- Thanks! I'll try to update faster so you won't have to wait patiently for too long.

* * *

"Ana, where are we headed?" Val asked as she joined Ana Maria at the helm of the Pearl.

"First to Tortuga, then we'll set sail to Port Royal." Ana answered.

"We're headed to Tortuga for supplies I'm guessing."

"Aye, and the blood of most us, rum."

"How could I forget? That's pretty much your only food on this ship." Val said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. Ana smile and nodded her head. "Why are we headed to Port Royal though? Is it another friendly port? It doesn't sound like it, but still…"

"We're going because we have friends that live there. I think Jack wants to talk to Will or something. You'll like Elizabeth when you meet her. She's of noble class, but she's a pirate at heart, and so is her husband."

"And they live in an unfriendly port?"

"The port is run by Elizabeth's father and they helped the Commodore capture the other most wanted crew, well now, ex-most wanted crew."

"So now it's a friendly port?"

"Nope, Jack is still a wanted man there. We usually send a boat out at night with Jack in it then Jack hides at the Turner's manor and we wait for him to return outside the cove." Val just nodded her head as she listened to all of the information.

"Can you teach me to steer the boat?"

"It's a ship! Not a boat!" Jack said as he walked up between the two women. "Go get some sleep Ana, I'll teach her."

"Aye Captain." Ana Maria left the helm and went below deck to rest and get some food, and probably rum. When she was out of sight, Jack started showing Val how to hold and steer the ship without making them run off course.

"So it really isn't that hard, is it?" Val asked with a smile.

"Not when you get the hang of it. The worst time to steer is in a storm though. The waves pounding the sides can throw most off of course. I've heard stories of the most experienced captains being thrown off by hundreds of miles in hurricanes." Jack said.

"Of course a storm can't make you fall of course can it?"

"No, nothing can."

"Nothing?"

"Aye, nothing." Jack said, smiling and showing off of his gold teeth. Jack took his hands off of the wheel and let Val steer the ship as he stood back and watched the horizon line.

"Jack?"

"Hm?" Jack asked. His eyes were slowly falling down as the boat rocked back and forth.

"Two questions aren't pirate captains, or any captains for that matter, supposed to always be awake while they are at the helm?"

"Aye, but usually only when they are steering. I am awake; I'm only resting my eyes."

"Sure, Jack." Val smiled and looking back to the ocean.

"What was your other question, luv?" Jack asked, still 'resting' his eyes.

"Since you and your crew have found me I keep hearing I'm special or here for a reason. Why are people saying this?"

"Because you are special, savvy?" Jack said simply, as though it was nothing at all.

"I can't be all that special."

"Well, actually you are."

"Why would I be special Jack?" Val asked turning around all of a sudden to stare at the pirate behind her.

"Never take your eyes or turn your back on the ocean. The ocean can change in a second." Jack scolded.

"You're avoiding the question."

"Why do you want to know anyways?"

"There's something that's going to happen and it's going to involve me isn't there?" Val asked. Her eyes widened when she realized she was right. "What's going to happen Jack?" Jack just kept looking out at the horizon before he looked down at the deck where Gibbs was currently talking to a crewman who Val recognized as Cotton (with his parrot on his shoulder).

"Gibbs! Come take the wheel." Jack ordered. Gibbs nodded and walked over to the helm where he said hello to Val. Val just smiled and nodded her head to him.

"Val, come with me." Jack ordered. Val did as she was told and followed Jack into his cabin where she sat down on a chair behind the large desk that was in the middle of the room. "My chair, out." Jack said.

"Fine." Val said. She got up and made her way to Jacks bed. She grabbed a pillow off of the head of the bed and scrunched it up in her lap.

"So you want to know why you're so special, aye?" Jack said.

"Ya, because I know you're keeping something from me!" Val said.

"Before we found you at the beach we were told the story of Atlantis…."

Flashback

"Jack, there's someone who wants to talk to ye!" The bartender called from the edge of the bar. Jack swaggered over, obviously on his third or fourth mug of rum.

"Who wants me?" Jack asked leaning on the wooden bar.

"Man in the cloak at the end. Said something about hidden treasure." The bartender answered.

"Two mugs of rum. If the man is going to tell me how to get treasure then he should have some rum!" Jack waved his hands and turned around in a circle before slamming his hands on the bar.

"Alright Jack." The bartender smiled as he went to get the cups. Jack stayed in his spot silently studying the man as he waited for his rum. When the rum came Jack took the two cups and walked over to the man at the bar.

"You want to know about the treasure then?" The man said before Jack could say anything.

"Aye." Jack said with a little nod of his head. He moved the second mug of rum closer to the figure but the man pushed it back.

"I don't drink while on business." The man said.

"Well then, more rum for me. Why don't you tell me two things, who you are and where the treasure is."

"You do not need to know who I am."

"Yes I do. I like to know who I am doing… business with." Jack said.

"Do not pressure me. I will not tell you. The treasure is the most important is it not?"

"Aye, it is. Now how do I find this treasure?"

"You need one thing to help and then you'll need to go to someone else. I am just the messenger. First, you will need payment; second you'll need to go to the voodoo queen."

"Why am I going to see her? Isn't she cursed?"

"I thought you weren't scared of curses."

"I'm not, just heard stories mate, savvy." Jack said.

"Well, as long as you have payment then you will not need to worry."

"What kind of payment do I need to give her? Treasure? Bones?"

"You must give her a single coin from the treasure of Cortez."

"The cursed treasure? Mate, I spent years trying to get my ship back from Barbossa then killed him and locked the treasure away. Now you want me to go and get my crew cursed?"

"The queen will see that you and your crew stay mortal. She is the one who wants to be immortal."

"Great, we're going to have a cursed voodoo queen, who is supposedly already cursed! What is she going to want next? An immortal monkey?"

"She might find some use for it." The man shrugged.

"The monkey is mine currently. It's good to relieve stress."

"Shooting the monkey are we mate."

"Aye, it can never die. So I find no other use for it."

"Go to the voodoo queen. She will tell you where to go next or what to get." The man said.

"What about the treasure?"

"That's the question you ask the queen now, happy hunting." The man gave a little laugh before walking through the crowd and out the door. Jack sat their thinking over what the man had asked him to do and if he should do it or not. He finished his mug of rum before draining the mug he had gotten for the man.

"Another cup?" The bartender asked.

"I'm good mate, thanks. I need to leave anyways." Jack mumbled. He gave the man a few coins before swaggering out.

oOoOoOo

Voodoo Queen's House

"Ah! Jack, I've been expecting you!" The queen smiled. She stood up from her desk and walked over to Jack. Gibbs and Ana were standing behind him and tried to hide in the wall.

"Yes, well. I was told you knew the location of some treasure? Treasure I might be interested in looking for." Jack responded. He was looking over her various assortments of jewels, statues, and other "payments" previous clients had given her.

"Do you have something for me?" She asked, swatting Jack's hand away from a purple paper weight that sat on her desk.

"Your lil' messenger said you wanted Aztec gold."

"Aye."

"I have it, but I need two things from you in return. I need you to remove the curse from my crew and then tell me where the treasure is."

"Let me have the coin." She held out her hand and jack dropped the coin in her hand. The queen closed her eyes and mumbled some words. "You're crew is currently curse free and I'm immortal."

"Good for you. Now about the treasure?"

"You must first travel to an island of paradise. There's a forest in the middle surrounded by white sand and crystal water. On one side will be a woman sleeping. She is your key."

"So say I found this woman, she'll know where to go?" Jack asked.

"No."

"NO? Why should I find her then?"

"She is your key. Come back here once you have her. Then the next piece of the puzzle will emerge."

"Do you want more payment?" Jack asked.

"Of course. Now, you have limited time, she'll disappear if you do not get to her. If she's gone then it will be too late and she will not return in your lifetime."

"Well then mate, we'll be leaving." Jack started walking out of the hut before the queen stopped him.

"I'd appreciate my rings back as well as those marbles and paperweights, Jack."

"Bloody…" Jack turned around and dropped everything on the queens desk before exiting her home and heading back out to his ship.

End of Flashback

oOoOoOo

"So I'm the key?" Val asked.

"Aye." Jack said with a slight nod.

"And we're heading back to see this Voodoo Queen?"

"Aye, after we go to Tortuga and Port Royal. Have some supplies and people to pick up."

"You're getting rum aren't you?" Jack nodded his head at Val's question indicating that was what he needed. "What are you going to pay this Voodoo Queen with anyways?"

"We have some trinkets we can spare to give away."

"Did she tell you why the treasure is so important and special?"

"No, just to return to her with you."

"How did you know to go to that island?"

"We just guessed, it was about the 5th island we visited anyways, savvy?"

"Savvy."

"You're already picking up on our language. We can make a pirate out of you yet! Now get some sleep. I'm going to return to the helm. We'll be at Tortuga tomorrow. Then Port Royal is only a couple days after that." Jack explained. "You'll have another, more civilized female onboard to talk to when we reach Port Royal."

"Elizabeth right?" Val asked.

"Aye, you been talking to Gibbs and Ana haven't you?"

"Who else would I talk to while you're at the helm or sleeping?"

"Jack?" Val called, she sat up a little but taller and watched Jack's retreating form.

"Aye?" He asked turning back to look at Val.

"Thanks."

"For what luv?"

"For saving me last night and just being so nice. I'm guessing it isn't a usual characteristic for you."

"Don't tell the others. They'd be thinkin' I'd be goin soft then."

"Alright." Val left Jack's room and headed for hers where she promptly laid down and fell asleep.


	5. Tortuga

**A/N**- Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long, but I've had so many things going on. I would go into why, but I don't think you want to hear about that. It's pretty long and for the most part not fun to hear in the short version. Let's just say... school, swimming, and vacation kept me busy. Anyways, here's this chapter and you guys probably won't like me for how I portrayed Jack at the end, but the way I see it… it's going to help in the future and he will change a little bit from his ending character in this chapter. So don't kill me please! I promise he'll get better!

**lostmymind-backin5min**- Thank you! I'm updating as fast as my life lets me.

**city-seagull**- Don't like it, don't read it, get over it. I write whatever my hands and mind produce. So don't worry about. I'm not going to put Val into a movie because then there's already a pre-written plot and not a lot imagination. I'm also not going to dump her into the past without a reason. Again, don't read it if you don't like it. Otherwise, thanks for the review!

**Jadeddreamz**- Thank you for her name! It will be coming back up in later chapters.

**Mrs Capt Jack Sparrows**- Thank you; that review was all I needed. Sorry it wasn't as soon as you probably wanted it.

**ddr-girl86**- Thanks for your dedication! Sorry, but this chapter segway's from the why Val was pulled into Pirate's but it does get another little plot twist into it.

**charmedgoddess92**- Thank you! I know what you mean about the other stories and that is one of the reasons why I didn't want to make it cliché. Sorry about the taking so long, as the Author's note said, I've had a lot going on.

**SilverGhostKitsune**- He might of gone soft, but let me leave you with this warning, Alcohol sometimes brings out the worst of people… thanks for the review (you'll get the warning at the end of the chapter).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Val, we've reached Tortuga." Ana Maria said as she entered Val's room.

"I don't think I'll be going with you guys. I don't like the company of drunk pirates, loud prostitutes, and touchy men." Val said.

"I see, but that's only at night. Right now all the drunks are sleeping, prostitutes are counting their money, and the men are actually working. They know they need money to get the beer to get drunk."

"So that's how it is around here. Work one or two days then get drunk and take a day off."

"For Tortuga, yes. In the other ports, not always." Ana said. "Now come on. You can come back tonight, but you need to get back on land."

"Alright, I'm sticking with you though. Jack will probably get in trouble, even without drunks around."

"Aye, he might, but only with the prostitutes. He knows how to push people, but not to the limit. It's the women that are annoyed with him, yet they still love them." Ana said.

Val smiled and nodded her head and followed Ana out to the top deck and onto the dock. Val saw Jack for a few fast moments talking to some people who were on the dock before she disappeared into the town. She wasn't sure if Jack had seen her because he was standing facing her, but it seemed like he was into a deep conversation.

"We need to get rum and some food. Gibbs is getting medical supplies in case of emergency, some of the other men are getting some things to repair the ship. Jack is getting some weapons."

"What kind of weapons? I saw some cannon balls next to the cannons already."

"Aye, we have some cannon balls, but they were the ones left from the last battle. Jack wants more and I think he needs some more bullets for his gun."

"There was a hand to hand combat… er… gun to gun battle?"

"There always is. Swords and guns are more useful than the cannons when the other ship gets closer. Sure you can blast holes into the side, but unless it's during a storm with big waves, the ship will have holes too high up for it to gain water and sink." Ana explained.

"O." Val said. She picked up some food that Ana pointed out to her and followed Ana around the small shops. "Ana, will you teach me how to fight?"

"Aye, when we get back on the ship and only if I don't have something to do and if I'm not tired."

"Thank you. It's just, I don't want to be unprepared in a fight. Just let me know when you want to teach me."

"Will Jack even let you fight if there's a battle?" Ana asked.

"Probably not, but if I can help I'll help. I don't need someone to ask me for help." Val answered.

"Aye, watch out though. He might stick you in some room and lock it." Ana warned.

"I'll find a way out." Val said before returning her attention to the bread that she had been looking at.

When Ana Maria and Val had gotten all the food that they needed they returned to the ship to drop off everything in the galley before returning for some jugs of rum. They quickly found their way to the pub where Ana sat down with some of the other men who were just lounging around.

"Ana, aren't we supposed to get some rum, not drink it?" Val asked.

"Aye, we'll get some before we'll leave. For now, we drink."

"Um, can I just get some water? I don't really like rum."

"You don't like rum and you are sitting in a tavern with pirates?" One of the guys, Tommy as Ana introduced him, said flabbergasted. "There's no water here anyways. It's not a big seller."

"Alright, I'll get some in the morning." Val muttered. She started to tune out the conversation that had developed in the table as she looked around the tavern. Whores were molding themselves onto the other men and pirates while the men shamelessly flirted and drank. It just reminded Val of why she hated alcohol, there was just no control.

"Val, are you ok?" Tommy asked.

"Hm? O ya I'm fine." Val said. She took one more look around before returning her attention to the table. "Um, I'm going to go back to the ship and go to sleep." Val said before getting up and leaving.

"Val? Where are ye going?" Jack asked coming out of the shadows of an alley, causing Val to jump back and let out a quiet squeak.

"Jack! You scared me!" Val said after she had jumped back. "I'm going to the ship and getting some rest."

"Why? What's wrong with the rum? It tasted pretty good to me."

"Obviously. How much have you had?"

"Enough."

"Go back to the tavern Jack. I can make it to the ship by myself."

"Well I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't escort you back."

"Jack, you aren't a gentleman, you're a pirate."

"There's no such rule that a pirate…"

"Like you."

"Yes like me. Anyways, there's no such rule that a pirate can't be a gentleman."

"Jack, I can do fine on my own. Where I'm from, women are just as independent as men. Trust me, I'm fine." Val said. She grabbed Jack's shoulders and turned him around so he was looking at the tavern. After she was done she started walking back to the ship again. She squeaked again when arms encircled her waist.

"I might not be a gentleman, but I know what kind of men can be out right now. You should be protected."

"Drop the chivalry Jack. You're drunk, so leave me alone!" Val proceeded to wrench herself free and started walking to the ship for a third time. She walked a little bit faster so if Jack had tried to follow her he would hopefully trip over his own two feet.

Val made it to her ship and instantly walked into her room where she sat next to the window and watched the moon's reflection on the water. She wondered what he dad was doing and what her friends were doing.

After thinking for most of the night she heard parts of the crew come back on deck and decided it might be a little bit safer with someone on board. Val went through her bag and took out her board shorts and a white tank top. She quickly changed and got into the makeshift bed that was in her room. It didn't take long for sleep to find Val and she was soon oblivious to the world around her.

When Val started to wake up it was due to someone sitting next to her on the bed. Val still didn't wake up so she just started falling back asleep, but the feeling of arms supporting a body next to her on either side of her. Before she knew it there were a pair of lips on top of hers and soon a tongue joined in, trying to coax her lips open. Val's eyes snapped open and she started wriggling around trying to get away from her attacker.

"I would stop moving like that luv."

"JACK! Get off of me now!" Val hollered. She tried pushing on Jack, but her lower body accidentally rubbed against Jack's lower regions making him groan.

"Luv, unless you want me to rip your clothes off right now and ravish you, I'd stop moving. I'd like to go with a slower approach and really get to know every inch of you before what you want." Jack groaned. Val realized what was going on and went limp under Jack and waited for him to get off of her.

"Jack, you're drunk. Go back to your cabin and fall asleep. I'll forget about this."

"Who said I wanted you to forget about it?" Jack asked. He bent down and started kissing Val's neck. Val had to bite her tongue to suppress a moan. Jack kept kissing and nibbling up her neck to her year.

"Jack." Val moaned. Jack only let out a small chuckle and continued his assault on her neck. When Jack reached under Val's shirt and started to rub her stomach before continuing his journey up to her breasts. When one of his rings crossed Val's nipple, Val came back to the world. She grabbed Jack's hands and pulled them out of her shirt.

"Jack, you need to stop." Jack just kept on with the kissing, but grabbed her hands and pinned them next to her. "Jack, I'm serious! Jack! Get off of me!" Val started struggling again. Her knee came up and hit him in the crotch causing Jack to roll over with a groin of pain.

Val got up before Jack could recover and ran up to the crow's nest hoping Jack would leave her alone for the rest of the night. She held her chest and calmed down her breathing as she let the sound of the waves relax her.

As Val hid in the crow's nest she heard her door open and watched Jack leave, with a slight limp, from a small crack in the nest. When she saw Jack had re-entered his own cabin Val quietly climbed down the crow's nest to the floor where she quickly got to her room and locked the door. Not sure how safe she was Val huddled up on a chair and sat watching the door in case anyone else tried anything.

Val wondered how she was going to survive on a ship where she barely knew anyone and one of the people she had trusted the most just betrayed her. Not everyone would be as bad, but she didn't know how she was going to react when she saw Jack again. This is why she hated alcohol, it complicates everything!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**- Sorry, I'm doing an ending note. Um, remember, don't kill me. Everything will get better soon and things will change yet again between Val and Jack… I know Jack isn't bad, but sometimes things do happen...


	6. Port Royal

A/N- Hey guys! I want to update as fast as I can because with school I never know when I can update again. Well I hope you like it!

**Sheriboalmighty**- I don't like when people get drunk either because things do happen, but it's a part of life that we have to learn to live with for the most part. Don't worry though, Jack will get better, he will drink, but he's a pirate and is sort of supposed to. Thanks for the review though!

**SimplyNorma**- Thanks, and yes Jack was bad, but he'll get better.

**NumbuhZero**- Yes he can be quite entertaining, but there's always the morning after…

**ohbugger7**- Thanks for the review and glad you liked it. I'm actually surprised everyone likes Jack from the last chapter, but it's good to know.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pounding on Val's door woke her up from the uneasy sleep she had fallen into after last night's events. "Val! Open this door right now!" A voice hollered. Val recognized it as Ana's and walked over to the door were she shyly opened it only to let Ana in.

"Why did you lock the door? You never locked the door!" Ana huffed.

"Um… because." Val answered as she walked back over to the chair and sat down. She looked at her hands, not feeling like looking up at Ana. She knew Ana was studying her, hoping to find out what was bothering her.

"Because why?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Would it have to do with those love bites on your neck and slightly swollen lips?" Ana asked, a proud smile breaking through on her face. Val just gasped and ran towards the closest mirror where she studied her neck. Sure enough there were two little love bites on either side of her neck.

"O my god." Val said as a quiet whisper.

"Val? Who did it? I thought you were coming back onto the ship?" Ana asked.

"I was… I mean I did. On the way to the ship I saw Jack in the middle of drinks and he was already half drunk. So I pushed him away and kept walking. He tried to stop me a few more times, but I got away and walked onto the ship. I fell asleep on my bed, but I was woken up half way through the night. Jack had trapped me beneath him and was kissing me. I tried to get him off me, but he was too strong and the kisses… I don't know. I succumbed a little bit, but was eventually snapped back into reality. I fought him off of me and ran out onto the deck and into the crow's nest where I waited for him to leave. When he left my room I came back in and locked the door just in case." Val took a ragged breath and looked out at the ocean, still not wanted to face Ana. There were tears coming down her cheeks and she didn't want to seem completely weak in front of her friend.

"Did he rape you?" Ana asked, a more serious tone creeping into her voice.

"No, he didn't get that far. I sort of need him in the groin, making him fall over." Val said. "I don't know how I'm going to face him. He was completely wasted… err… drunk so I don't think that he'll remember anything."

Ana only nodded before changing the subject from the previous night to telling Val the stories of the Black Pearl and her crew. A change that Val desperately needed. When Val was done eating and the stories were over Ana had to leave to start her chores and look after parts of the crew. Val once more locked the door after Ana left and resigned her self to sitting and thinking.

When Ana left Val's room she started looking for Jack and since he wasn't at the helm (Gibbs was), she went to his quarters. Sure enough he was passed out on his bed with a few papers blank papers around him.

"Cap'n, Cap'n wake up!" Ana yelled at Jack. Jack jumped up because of the yelling and groggily looked around the room.

"Are we going to battle?"

"No."

"Is there another ship nearby?"

"No."

"Then why in the bloody hell did you wake me up?"

"Because-"

"No, wait, is the rum gone?"

"Cap'n, we just restocked last night, but I don't know if you should be allowed around it for the time being."

"And why not? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, I can do whatever I want."

"Does that mean you can do anything to anyone as well?"

"No, why?"

"Just askin, now you need to get to your duties."

"Gibbs can steer. I'm going to sleep."

"What did you do last night?"

"I drank."

"That's all."

"Yup. Good day Ana Maria." Ana just nodded her head and walked out of the room where Jack was falling back asleep.

"Gibbs, I'll take over. Go get some breakfast." Ana said as she returned to the deck.

"Aye." Gibbs released the wheel and walked down into the galley and Ana took over. She knew she didn't have a lot to do since they wouldn't reach Port Royal for a few more days.

Back in her cabin Val was getting extremely bored. She had taken off, then re-waxed her board, thought about her friends and family some more, listened to her still fully charged ipod, and taken one or two naps. She couldn't be more bored. She wanted to go out on deck, but knew if she did she'd have to face Jack and she still wasn't ready for that.

A knock at the door brought her back to reality. Val walked to the door expecting it to be Ana. She unlocked it and opened it. Before her stood Jack with a smile, but before she could slam the door close Jack blocked it with his hand.

"Have you eaten?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Val said. She walked to the farthest part of the room hoping to get away from him. She leaned on the wall and hugged her arms closer to her body as she looked out the window, her back facing Jack.

"Why don't you come out on deck?"

"I don't feel like it."

"You must be bored."

"I'm fine; I just want to be alone right now." Val whispered.

"What's wrong? You don't want to talk? Did something happen in Tortuga? I thought you were coming back to the ship."

"I did. Jack, please leave."

"What if I don't?"

"Then I will." Val turned around, avoiding eye contact with Jack and left the room and Jack behind her. She walked over to the mast and relieved the crew member who was up there. She sat up in the crow's nest watching for anyone and anything that the ship might be approaching, not that one would.

It took a couple days, but the ship finally reached Port Royal. Val was in her room once more, but this time she was writing everything that had happened, her thoughts, and just random things that popped into her head. The day after the confrontation with Jack Val had asked Ana if there was any paper and Ana had said yes and taken some from Jack's room.

"Val, we're at Port Royal. We're taking some boats in tonight, do you want to come with us?" Gibbs asked as he walked into Val's room. Val had started to the leave the door unlocked when she figured out Jack had stopped trying to get her to talk to him and it was annoying Ana and Gibbs.

"Is it anything like Tortuga?"

"No, we're have to take boats in because we aren't well liked around here. Only two people are actually friendly to us here."

"And they would be?"

"William Turner and Elizabeth Swann, um, Turner. They got married a few months ago. Before we met you."

"Ah, Anna told me the story about Barbossa and Jack and how William and Elizabeth got involved in it."

"Aye, quite an interesting story ain't it?"

"That it was."

"So are you coming? I think you might like Elizabeth."

"On one condition." Val answered with a small smile. "I'm in a different boat than Jack is."

"I think we can handle that, but you might have to be with him once we reach land."

"Are you or Ana going to be there?"

"Aye, I will, but Ana's staying on the boat to watch everyone else."

"Alright, I'll come then."

"Good, we leave at sun down."

"I'll be ready then." Val said with a smile. Gibbs smiled back and left her to get ready.

When the sun finally set Val was one of the last to show up to go to the port. Gibbs was in charge of one boat of 4 and Jack had his boat of 3. Val took the seat near the front nose of her little boat while Tommy and another crew member took the oars and Gibbs steered. When Val got in the boat she could feel Jack watching her, but she didn't want to look at him so she just watched the land come nearer and the water wrinkle when the boat hit it.

"Val, when we get to the beach, stay with me and Jack." Gibbs instructed.

"Alright." Val nodded. She could still feel Jack's eyes on her back, but paid no attention to it.

The boats finally hit land and to help get them on shore Val jumped out first and started hauling the boat up the beach. Jack gave orders to the four men who had rowed the boats and then turned around, walked past Val and Gibbs and started walking up the beach with all the swagger and confidence that Val was used to seeing him walk with.

"Jack, to the Turner's house right?" Gibb asked when he noticed Jack going towards the dock.

"Aye, to the Turner's!" Jack answered and turned back up to the city. Val just rolled her eyes and followed slightly behind Gibbs. They arrived at the mansion after a few minutes of walking. Jack knocked on the door and an old man answered.

"Ah, Mr. Sparrow. Please make yourself comfortable while I inform Mr. Turner of your arrival. Just don't steal any silver. Unlike you Mr. Turner has worked for everything he has received." Jack just nodded and waved his hand as the butler went to inform William of their arrival.

"He earned it by marrying Elizabeth and being a pirate." Jack grumbled after making a few faces at the butler once the man had left.

"Ana said he worked as a blacksmith, which if I'm not mistaken is an honorable occupation." Val said.

"Aye, but like I said, wedding present, wedding present, wedding present, that's new." Jack said as he pointed to and then walked over to a small silver vase that held a few red roses.

"Jack don't take it!" Val hissed.

"Don't worry about it. I'm expecting him to take something." A woman said as she walked down the stairs to the foyer. Val assumed it was Elizabeth and she was proven right when Jack opened his mouth yet again.

"Ah, Elizabeth, lovely to see you again."

"Jack, we all know you are from a gentleman." Elizabeth said, making Val give a soft laugh as she felt her eyes water again. "Mr. Gibbs, nice to see you are doing well."

"Aye miss, you are looking lovely as always."

"And who is this young woman?" Elizabeth asked as she walked over to Val.

"I'm Valeria, or Val for short."

"It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's mine. Ana's told me all the stories and she's mentioned your name quite a few times." Elizabeth just smiled.

"Jack! Mr. Gibbs!" A man said as he walked into the room.

"William." Jack acknowledged.

"Mr. Turner" Gibbs greeted.

"Will, this is Valeria-" Elizabeth started.

"Val." Val interjected.

"This is Val. She's traveling with Jack right now."

"Another woman on your ship? I thought Mr. Gibbs would never allow it." Will said with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Val smiled at Will before looking around and studying the foyer again.

"Well, Val and I will be in the drawing room talking if you need us." Elizabeth said. She grabbed Val's arm and pulled her through the kitchen and through other rooms before they entered the drawing room.

"So, Val, how long have you been traveling with Jack?" Elizabeth asked as she sat down.

"I don't know. A couple months now." Val answered. She sat down on a seat across from Elizabeth.

"How has your relationship been with Jack. Most either hate him and are trying to either capture or kill him, or you like him and are loyal to him."

"Like his crew."

"They're odd, but they're loyal."

"Right now I don't know."

"That's something I've never heard."

"Look, I don't know. I guess he's alright most of the time, but right now I've begun to rethink that."

"He's done something."

"I don't want to talk about it." Val whispered.

"Alright. Where are you from?"

"That's hard to explain."

"What do you mean? Jack had to have found you somewhere."

"Yes, he found me on a recently discovered island."

"You were abandoned?"

"No, look it's hard to explain and I'm not really sure how to explain it. Jack will probably tell your husband so you can ask him."

"Alright. Well, you look tired. Come, I'll show you a room and then get you something to eat. Will and I just had breakfast and lunch isn't for a few more hours."

"Thank you Elizabeth." Val said.

"It's my pleasure. Now come, you look like you could fall asleep on your feet."


	7. Talking to Will and Lizzy

A/N- Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long, but like I've said before, school's crazy. Plus swimming is back and I'm training like crazy to impress the college coaches (which I have already somewhat). Anyways, here's the next chapter, hope you like it! I'm hoping to update faster so there won't be long waits anymore… again I'm saying HOPEFULLY.

O, and 2 reviews? Come on guys. I hope you love me more than that! Thanks for those who did review though!

**POTC4Ever**- Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it!

**a reviewer**- I am! Sorry it's taken so long.

* * *

"Jack, what did you do to that poor girl?" Elizabeth asked walking into the office where Will and Jack were talking. She walked over and stood behind her husband's chair

"What? I have done nothing to her!" Jack said. "Why did she say something?"

"No, but she's not willing to talk that much. I've sent her to bed and have had some food sent to her as well." Elizabeth explained.

"What is it with every woman coming and accusing me of doing something to her after they talk to her?" Jack asked.

"What are you talking about now Jack?" Will asked.

"The day after we were at Tortuga, Ana Maria came to me asking if I remembered if I had done anything the previous night. I said I got drunk and that was all."

"Was that all? Or all you could remember?" Elizabeth asked.

"It was all… all I could remember. What? Are you implying that I might have done something even though I can't remember?" Jack asked.

"Exactly." Elizabeth said.

"Well then, maybe I should go get here." Jack said and got up to go talk to Val.

"Or maybe you're going to try and remember right here right now." Elizabeth said. Jack sat right back down under Elizabeth's scrutinizing glare.

"What can you remember Jack?" Will asked as he sat calmly in his chair, observing the scene between his wife and his friend.

"Um, I got some rum to drink and went walking around Tortuga, you never know what you can find, and Val was walking back to the ship. We talked, but she kept wanting to walk back to the ship. I tried to walk her back, but she just started getting mad until she almost ran back. After that I went back to the tavern had some more rum and then I went back to the ship. I didn't go straight to bed… no I went somewhere else before I went to my cabin…" Jack start mumbling to himself, making Elizabeth roll her eyes.

"Could you have gone to Val's room Jack?"

"Aye that's it! I went to see Val. I saw her sleeping and went over to look at her. I sat down next to her and… uh o."

"What do you mean uh o?"

"I um… I kind of started kissing her and she woke up. I tried to go farther, but she didn't want me to, but since I was drunk I kept going. She kneed me and I don't know what happened to her after that. I remember keeling over then going back to my room to pass out." Jack finished. He nodded when he decided that was it.

"Are you joking? Jack this isn't funny. You almost raped her!" Elizabeth said.

"I didn't know what I was doing! I was drunk!"

"That's no excuse! You should have gone straight to your cabin so you could pass out like you always do. Or you could have staid in the tavern. They know you there and you've probably passed out there enough they should care."

"I need to talk to Val." Jack said getting up.

"No, she needs to rest and right now you need to let her have time to herself. Maybe I'll talk to her when she wakes up." Elizabeth said.

"No I'll talk to her, Elizabeth." Will said.

"Alright, but let's eat now. She should be sleeping." The group agreed and headed towards the dining room where the maids had already set out some plates and most of the dinner.

When they were finished, the party headed into the drawing room where they sat down and started talking about what had happened in the time that they had been separated. They were in the middle of talking about what had been happening in Port Royal when Val walked into the room, visibly refreshed. She smiled at Elizabeth and Will and gave a small, almost invisible smile to Jack.

Elizabeth stood up and walked over to Val and brought her onto the love seat where they sat down and just talked while Will and Jack observed and agreed when asked a question.

"Valeria, would you like for me to show you around the gardens? The roses are in bloom and are making the gardens quite lovely right now." Will asked standing up and offering his arm to her.

"Yes, thank you." Val stood up and took Will's offered arm and let him lead her to the garden behind the house.

"How are you feeling? Elizabeth said that you tired when you arrived."

"I was. I haven't been getting a lot of sleep at night." Val answered.

"Jack told us what he did Val."

"I'm surprised he remembered. He was far drunker than I have ever seen anyone before."

"Yes, well, that's Jack for you. He knows how to… well hold his liquor well. Though it has taken some prodding. Ana asked him if he remembered anything and I believe Gibbs has as well. Then Elizabeth asked and sort of forced him to remember what happened."

"I wonder if I wanted him to remember or not. Now I'll probably have to confront him about it."

"Yes, well he remembers now and feels terrible about it."

"How can you tell? I've only seen two sides of Jack since the months I have been in his company. The pirate side and his drunken side."

"Well he has more than these two sides, but you must understand. If he showed a weakness then there would be a threat of mutiny. He knows the threat is all too real because it has happened before."

"Barbossa."

"Yes, how?"

"Ana explained everything to me. That's how I knew who you and Elizabeth were."

"I see. Anyways, you should talk to him. He really does feel bad, but he doesn't know how to show it."

"I can't trust him though. He broke that… well I don't think he ever had all of it, but that night didn't help him.

"I understand. It's hard to trust strangers."

"But you and Elizabeth make it so easy."

"We try. Just please, try to forgive him and move on. He really is nice."

"I know."

"You know what I think?"

"Hm?"

"I think he likes you?"

"Why do you say that? Because he kissed me when he was drunk?"

"No. Alcohol is known to make a person do things they don't normally do."

"So you think by him being drunk he had the courage or at least forgot about rejection an went for it?"

"I do."

"Well only time will tell Will." Val said. "I believe we should head back to the house. It's getting colder and darker as we speak." Will nodded his head and they walked back inside while holding a friendly conversation.

Somehow Val found herself trusting the Turners. Elizabeth was just like her best friend Anne back home. She was ready for anything and always willing to talk. Will just reminded her of an older brother, someone she could confide things in. She knew she shouldn't be trusting all these people so soon, but she was and didn't really care.

Meanwhile

"You better hope to God that Will can talk some since into her Jack."

"I know."

"And also, you better hope that you can still apologize."

"I know."

"And you should also hope she forgives you."

"I know."

"And you should hope that she will let you try and make it up."

"I know."

"And-"

"Lizzy! I know, ok!"

"Fine, but…"

"Lizzy, please, just shut up." Jack said getting annoyed. He walked over to the window and watched as Will and Val walked around the garden. They stopped and had a serious talk then continued walking, eventually heading back to the house. Jack could see Val smile, something that had become rare in the past few days.

"You miss her already don't you?"

"Hm?" Jack asked.

"I said you miss her already don't you?" Elizabeth repeated.

"Aye, I do. I want things to go back to the way they were before we went to Tortuga."

"Jack, nothing will be exactly the same, but you'll be working to bandage what you've done." Jack just nodded his head. "You know what I think?"

"No."

"I think that you really like her and when you got drunk you lost control."

"You're saying that because I was drunk, I almost raped her because I liked her?"

"Almost, I don't think you would have raped her. You would have come out of the daze eventually probably… but then again, I don't know how much rum you had that night so I shouldn't really be talking."

"Good, now be quiet and leave a man to think."

"I'm going to bed, but before I leave… You need to show her that you have real feelings. She's just seen you as a pirate and a drunken man. She needs to see the man you are though." Elizabeth finished and walked out of the room.

"I'll try Lizzy, I'll try."


	8. A trip to town

A/N- I'm alive… though my AP classes are still trying to kill me. Sorry this has taken so long, but I'll try to update as soon as I can. I'm not promising anything though. Lord of the Rings is in here as a reference and so just in case… don't own any of that. Don't think I had to say that, but better safe than sorry. Usual disclaimers apply… blah blah blah. On with the story!… o ya, review please!

**SilverGhostKitsune**- Thanx! Don't worry about Val and Jack, things just take time sometimes.

**Mari**- Thank you! Hope you like this chapter as well!

**Miriana-Lefay**- Thanks! Things are starting to move again so there will be some more action happening soon.

* * *

"Lizzy! Where are you taking me?" Val exclaimed as Elizabeth tugged her along down the streets of Port Royal. Elizabeth had managed to get Val into a pale blue dress with white lace. Val had put up quite a fight, worrying Jack, Will, and most of the servants in the house. She had threatened Elizabeth with a knife when Lizzy tried to get her to wear a corset. Luckily, Lizzy folded on that issue before Will or Jack needed to save her.

"We need to get some clothes both for you and some for me." Elizabeth exclaimed.

"I am not wearing a dress on this ship Lizzy. This better be a pair of pants and a shirt of some short." Val warned.

"Don't worry, no dresses." Elizabeth smiled. "Here we are." Val looked up and saw a regular tailor's shop. "Now, who's stuff have you been wearing while you've been sailing?"

"Ana has been able to lend me things." Val answered.

"Well, hopefully we can get some clothes for you here." Elizabeth said.

"How do you plan on getting us clothes? Val asked. Elizabeth just smiled and walked into the small shop.

"Good morning Polly." Elizabeth called when she entered.

"Ah! Mrs. Turner! How are you? It has been a long time since you've come to see me." A short, plump woman said as she walked over and gave Elizabeth a hug.

"I know. I've been busy at home. This is my friend Valeria. She's been staying with me for the last week." Elizabeth explained. Val nodded at the woman and Polly nodded back. "Now I need to get some clothes for William and then I need to get some clothes for a friend of ours."

"Alright, I know Mr. Turner's measurements, but I need the other man's." Polly said. She walked behind the counter and got out a pad of paper. Elizabeth gave her some details and then ordered what kind of clothes she wanted. "I shall have these ready in a few days. Come back in four days."

"Bye Polly."

"Good bye Mrs. Turner, nice meeting you Ms. Valeria." Polly said with a big smile.

"Good bye." Val smiled back.

"Lets get back before we run into…"

"Elizabeth, it has been a long time." A man said from behind the two women.

"Commodore Norrington." Elizabeth muttered. She rolled her eyes before she turned around to greet the man. "Commodore, how are you?"

"I am fine. Who is this fine young woman who has the pleasure of your company?" Norrington asked.

"This is my friend Valeria. She has been staying with Will and I for the last week."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Norrington picked up Val's hand and pulled it to his lips where he left a small kiss on it.

"The pleasure is mine I'm sure." Val said, trying to hold back the disgust she felt from showing in her voice. She quickly tugged her hand back as soon as Norrington had lifted his head.

"I'm sorry Norrington, but we need to be getting home. I told Will we'd be back before noon and as it happens to be, noon has already passed." Elizabeth said. She grabbed Val's hand and they walked as fast as they could down the street.

"Wait, Miss Valeria. May I have the pleasure of your company at dinner tomorrow night?"

"I am sorry, but I am to be leaving before then." Val answered.

"Tonight then? If you have nothing else to do."

"I was planning on having dinner with Will and Elizabeth before I leave. Then I will most likely be going to bed early." Val answered.

"Will be returning anytime?"

"I do not know. Please, we need to go."

"Please, think about my offer if just for a second. Reconsider."

"Elizabeth, you should be home by now." Will interrupted as he came up next to Elizabeth. "Commodore."

"Turner." Norrington spat.

"What was he having you reconsider Val?"

"A dinner proposal and one I am going to have to keep reclining. Good day Commodore." Val said and she turned around and started walking as Will and Elizabeth tried to hold their faces together.

"Sorry, but it is her last night Norrington." Will said before he started walking home with Elizabeth.

Meanwhile, Val was getting close to the mansion when a jeweled hand pulled her back into an alley. "Get your hands off of me!" Val shouted. She tried to continue on her rant, but her cuss words were muffled by a hand clamping down on her mouth. As he arms and legs flew around wildly, hoping to hit or kick her attacker, she was brought farther into the alley.

"Val, be quiet, it is just me." Jack said from behind Val. Val stopped her flailing, but went tense. Over the last week Jack had slowly started to talk to Val. First it was only greetings, but that turned into a few sentences. They could both be in conversations now, but Val was usually still noticeably quieter than everyone else. She was also always stiff and alert when Jack was in the room, not carefree like her usual self.

"What are you thinking dragging me into an alley! People could have seen! Good lord, I hope Norrington didn't see."

"Norrington? What has he got to do with any of this?"

"Elizabeth and I just ran into him, that is all. Now I'm going to go back out on the street and continue home."

"No, you're going to stay here and talk to me."

"Why should I talk to you? Are you going to force me?"

"No, but I was hoping you'd give me the time of day. Look, I'm sorry for what I did on the ship. I was drunk and wasn't thinking."

"That doesn't mean I will forgive you Jack. I had trusted you."

"I know, but… bloody hell… look, I want to earn back your trust."

"You want to earn back my trust? You're beginning to sound like an honest man Mr. Sparrow."

"Please, let me do at least that."

"I don't know how long it will take for me to completely forgive you, but I have already started. Just acting cordial the last week has helped and giving me space and not pressing me for information has helped, but I still remember it Jack. I don't know anyone who likes being in a position that doesn't always have an escape and I am no exception."

"You've started to forgive me?"

"I have."

"Can we be friends again?"

"I believe so."

"Thank you luv!" Jack said with a smile. "Now, may I escort you back to the house?"

"Jack, Norrington is probably out there."

"Well then, we'll just have to be quiet." Jack offered Val his arm and waited. Val hesitantly accepted it and they walked out of the alley, hoping not a lot of people had seen them.

"Will and Lizzy will be worried that I'm not home yet."

"No they won't. I doubt they're home."

"You sent Will to find us didn't you?" Val asked raising an eyebrow.

"I did no such thing." Jack said, sounding hurt at the accusation.

"You might be one of the most famous pirate captains Jack, but I can see right through your façade." Val said with a smile. "Jack?"

"Yes luv?"

"Thank you for making me talk to you."

"Thank you for listening. I was going crazy with you being mad at me."

"You mean you aren't already?"

"Well, more so than usual. Let's leave it at that."

"Whatever you say Jack."

"What did Norrington say when you saw him?"

"Lizzy introduced us and before we had walked 5 steps away he asked me to accompany him to dinner."

"Bloody bastard, I am going to lock you in your room. You are not allowed to go and…"

"Jack! Even if I did accept I wouldn't let you lock me in my room! I'm a grown woman I know how to take care of myself."

"Wait, you didn't accept?"

"No, I will be going back to the ship tomorrow though because we told him I was leaving tomorrow. I just don't want to see him again if that is at all possible." Val muttered.

"Don't worry luv, he won't get to see you again." Jack assured Val. They reached the house and went into the parlor where they sat down. "You know when we're leaving though? My legs are getting used to solid ground again and my stomach is about to burst."

"I don't think either of those things are possible, but the clothes shall be ready in a couple days so soon."

"Good, I miss my precious."

"Your precious?" Jack gave Val a hard look and Val responded by laughing.

"What is so funny luv? A man can love his ship can't he?"

"Of course he can. It's not that, there was a movie…err… story back in my time about a group of travelers set out to destroy a ring."

"Who would want to destroy a ring? That could bring you some nice amount of money depending on the ring."

"The ring was evil… it held the soul of an evil warlord who was trying to kill all of the men who would not rally under him. It was like your Aztec gold."

"Alright then, the ring can go. Was it a nice ring though?"

"Pirates." Val muttered. "It was a simple gold band."

"Ring can definitely go then." Jack nodded.

"Anyways, there was a creature, Gollum, who had been tainted by this ring. He always called it his precious. When you called your ship your precious it reminded me of the little creature."

"Sorry, my ship isn't going to be destroyed anytime soon."

"You'd kill yourself first, I know." Val said. She looked out the window where the wind was playing with some of the flowers and smiled. "I'm going to go rest before dinner. I'll see you tonight." Val got up and got ready to leave. Jack just nodded and stretched out on the couch; he tilted his hat over his eyes and had a slight smile on his lips. "Jack?"

"Aye luv?" Jack asked, using a finger to tip up part of his hat to look at Val.

"I've missed talking with you like we just did. It was nice." Val said with a smile.

"Aye it was. We'll talk more later. Now off to bed with ye!" Jack said, finding a comfortable place on the couch to fall asleep once more.


	9. Back On The Water

A/N- Yes, so I have updated once more. I'm not sure how frequent updates will come out right now. School, swimming, college, and my poor attempt at a social life will be to blame. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! If I don't update before Halloween (I hope I do, but I can never be sure)… happy Halloween! Please leave me some love when you guys are done reading. Thanks!

**kris89**- yes I am back! And I plan to stay here for a little bit at least. I have a new plan, write a couple chapters before I update so if I do get delayed you don't have to pay for it. Enjoy!

**SilverGhostKitsune**- Yay I updated again! Whoot!

* * *

"Val! Dinner's ready!" Elizabeth called from behind Val's door.

"Do I have to wear a dress?" Val asked.

"No, it will just be the four of us." Elizabeth said.

"Good." Val walked out in her board shorts and tank top. Elizabeth's eyes scanned Val's choice of clothing questioningly. "Um, they're board shorts and this is a tank top. They're my comfort clothes."

"Alright. Well Jack and Will are probably at the table ready to eat and waiting for us."

"You think that will stop Jack?" Val asked with a smile.

"Probably not." Elizabeth agreed. The two women walked down to the dinning room to see Will and Jack waiting for them. "I guess we were wrong."

"What were you wrong about?" Jack asked.

"That you would be eating right now since we were a few minutes late." Elizabeth explained. "And Val was wrong."

"So how are you to get back to the ship tomorrow?" Will asked Val.

"Mr. Gibbs will be waiting for me at the end of the beach. We'll go while the fog is still in so no one should see us." Val explained.

"Am I going with you or am I staying here?" Jack asked.

"That's up to you." Val asked. "Do you need to check up on the crew?"

"Aye, make sure they haven't blown anymore bloody holes into my ship. Plus I need to make sure the rum is still there." Jack said.

"What about you two?" Val asked, gesturing to Will and Elizabeth.

"We will be coming in five days. After that I believe we set off."

"Aye, we need to get going. I'm sick of land." Jack muttered.

"Mr. Turner, Commodore Norrington is here." A maid said walking into the dinning room. Jack quickly got up and left for the kitchen to find a place to hide. Val just blanched as her eyes widened and she looked from Will to Elizabeth.

"Bring him in." Will said. He signaled for another maid to clear Jack's spot so that the Commodore hopefully wouldn't find out there was another guest. "Commodore, we did not expect you tonight."

"Excuse me for this interruption, but I could not let Miss Valeria leave without seeing her again." Commodore said, keeping his eyes trained on Val. She had a napkin over her mouth, which covered her mouth as she coughed in disgust.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Commodore, but I mist be retiring soon. I have some things to finish packing and then will be turning in for the night." Val said.

"Please, just a short walk. The maids can pack your things." The Commodore prodded.

"Commodore, this is most unlike you. Please allow our guest to have a relaxing night her last night here." Elizabeth retorted for Val.

"A walk is very relaxing." The commodore insisted.

"I can not take this. Excuse me Elizabeth, Will. Good bye Commodore Norrington." Val said getting up and quickly leaving the room.

"Do you have any other business here tonight?" Will asked.

"No, I will say goodnight." Commodore bowed as he headed out of the door. Before leaving the house completely though he looked back at the dinning room then headed up to the guest rooms. He walked down the hallway before he stopped at a door that had light coming from under it.

"Lady Valeria?" He called.

"Commodore! What are you doing here?" Val asked taken back by the commodore's visit. She opened the door and faced the man she had been trying to avoid.

"I just wanted to wish you goodnight." Commodore Norrington answered with a smile.

"Well then, good night." Val tried to close the door, but Norrington stopped it. "Please, I wish to go to bed. I have finished packing and I am quite tired."

"When will you be returning for another visit?"

"I do not know. I believe Will and Elizabeth will be leaving a few days after my departure. Now, please leave before I call William up here." Val threatened. A frown marred Norrington's face, but he bowed, muttered a good night, and left. Val sighed and leaned against the door, thanking the gods he finally left her alone.

"Having trouble, luv?" Jack asked coming out of his room.

"Next time we come here remind me never to go into to town so I don't have to see him again." Val muttered.

"As you wish." Jack smiled. "Good night Val."

"Night Jack." Val replied with a smile before closing her door.

"Val, you need to get up if you want to leave." Elizabeth said as she tried to wake up Val.

"Not now. 5 more minutes!" Val reached back and hit Elizabeth.

"No, now. I can call upon Commodore Norrington to come assist you in waking up. I believe he would love an excuse to come see you." Val shot up out of bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked around.

"I hate you." She muttered. She got out of the bed and grabbed a pair of pants and the dress she was supposed to wear. She put her pants on, followed by the bodice of the dress, and then finally the skirts. "These are getting thrown off the side of the boat once we've set sail."

"Fine by me, I've never liked that dress."

"Val, Lizzy, we need to go!" Jack called from the hallway.

"We're coming!" Val called back. "I will see you in a few days." Val gave Lizzy a hug before leaving the room and walking down to the foyer.

"There's a carriage ready to take you to the cliffs. From there, walk down the trail. Gibbs should be waiting for you there for we sent a messenger to him yesterday with the plans." Will explained.

"Thank you Will!" Val gave him a smile and a hug before joining Jack in the carriage.

"I'll miss the house. The people of the town, not so much." Val commented as the carriage left Port Royal. Jack just laughed and looked out the window. The trip to the cliffs was short and Val and Jack were able to quickly get down the hill without any major troubles. Val just cursed the entire way down the hill.

"Mr. Gibbs! It is so good to see you again!" Val said giving the older man a hug.

"Elizabeth turned you into a woman." Gibbs commented looking at Val's outfit.

"Not exactly." Val smiled. "Come, we need to leave. I had a run-in with the commodore and want to get as far away from him as I can."

"More like visits." Jack commented. Val scowled and hit him in the stomach.

"You two have made up?"

"We're working on it." Jack said. "Now to the ship! And Gibbs, there better be some rum."

"No one's touched your rum. We had our own supplies." Gibbs said with a big smile. Val laughed quietly from the side of the boat as Jack's jaw dropped.

"And where would this rum be?"

"I have taken an oath not to tell you."

"I am your captain!"

"Sorry Cap'n, not telling. Now shall we be leaving?" Gibbs started pushing the boat into the water. Val got in early so she wouldn't get the skirts wet and Jack had to run to get into the boat so he wouldn't be left. The whole trip Val watched as the ship came into view. She smiled thinking about Ana and some of the other crew members.

"GIBBS! Where have you been hiding the rum?" Jack's yelling broke through Val's thoughts. Val just rolled her eyes and she turned to the two pirates.

"Jack, you obviously don't know the ship as well as you thought since you don't know all the knocks and crannies. Otherwise you would have known all the possible places the crew could be hiding the rum." Val smiled as she finished. Gibbs broke a smile as Jack scowled at her. "You have fresh water as well right Gibbs?"

"Aye, Ana remembered to pick it up for you." Gibbs answered.

"I'll find that rum myself." Jack ruffed as he sat back, making the boat tip to the side a little. "Bloody crew, having to hide all the rum!" Val just laughed and turned her attention back to the ship.

"Welcome back Cap'n, Val." Ana greeted as the two came over the side.

"Hey Ana!" Val smiled. Jack ignored Ana and walked straight to the helm where he ran his hand over the wood. "Jack's a little mad because Gibbs told him that you guys had a secret stash." Ana's eyes turned to Gibbs who shrugged and walked down to where his stuff was.

"You turned into a proper woman?" Ana asked studying Val's outfit.

"Not exactly." Val slipped out of the skirts. With the bodice still on and the pants that made the pirate look more feminine. "So it looks more feminine, but it still allows me to move and do everything I used to do in the loose poet shirts and pants. Don't worry, I only brought a couple bodices and I'm getting more shirts and pants made. I also won't try and make you wear something like this."

"You wouldn't be able to. I'd shoot you before you go around me with a bloody bodice." Ana scowled. "You and Jack make up?"

"Ya, he sort of forced me to talk. We're getting better right now, but we aren't back to where we were."

"We weren't expecting that. We were just hoping for you two to start talking. It was getting tough living on this ship with your problem hanging over the ship." Ana's frown quickly turned into a smile when she heard the news. "Well, you still look tired. Go rest, I'll get you up if anything happens."

"Thanks." Val walked over to her cabin and found her old t-shirt, slipped it on and quickly fell asleep in the straw bed.


	10. Still at sea

A/N- So thank you to those who reviewed and to the others who read… yes I know you are out there. So ya, enjoy this chapter. I'll be working on the next chapter because I have plenty of candy to last me a while… HAPPY HALLOWEEN everyone!!!!

O ya, and remember to review!

**Rylie D**- Well I am honored that I am the first fanfic for POTC to catch your eye. Val is me in a way because I am also the athletic person who complains if I have to dress up. I must admit though that some school things like Prom are fun to dress up for, but that's different from everyday dressing up. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

**Cassie**- Thank you! Thanks for even reading my story if you don't really like OCs…

* * *

"Val wake up! I have some food for you." Ana said through Val's door. Val groggily flipped her covers off of her body and stretched. "Took you long enough." Ana said as she walked in after Val's door.

"Shut up." Val groaned. "I don't know why, but I slept better on the ship than I did at Will and Lizzy's."

"You have the ocean here that lulls you to sleep." Ana said, waving her hand in the hair when she said "lull". Val laughed at Ana's antics and started eating her food. "So you and Jack are back on good terms."

"Ya, we're friends. Though I still don't trust him as much as I used to anymore." Val answered.

"Understandable. Now are you going to take over some more chores again?" Ana asked.

"What do you need me to do?" Val answered; she got up and looked through the clothes that she had brought back. She had unpacked in the middle of the night when she had woken up for no reason.

"I see Elizabeth slipped in a dress or two." Ana noted as she watched Val. Val just nodded and pulled out a loose poet's shirt and some black pants. "Anyways, there's not much to do right now. I guess you could be a look out or something for the time being. Gibbs has some newbies cleaning the ship right now and Jack is going over maps. Miles is still cooking and that's about it."

"Well then, it looks like I get to stay in here and write. I'll probably come out and look out for a little bit. Tommy is still up in the crow's nest most of the time?"

"Aye, he is unless he's hungry. Then he comes down. Going to steal is job?" Ana asked.

"I was thinking of stealing yours and Jack's actually. I liked steering the boat." Val answered. "I mean ship." She caught her mistake, making Ana laugh. "Why aren't I considered a newbie?"

"You're closer to Jack, Gibbs, and I than many of the men for one thing. Plus, we picked these guys up in Tortuga, so they are newer than you. Why? You want to go clean the decks?"

"No, definitely not. They can have that job."

The next few days went by slowly. Val would either sit up in the crow's nest as Tommy ate or she would find another place to just sit and relax. She tried to help Jack once, but since she had no clue how to navigate a ship she just got in the way and got Jack annoyed. But she did have to admit it was pretty funny watching Jack try and control his temper.

"Jack! There are people comin'" Tommy called from the crow's nest. Knowing it was Will and Lizzy, along with Johnny who had been sent to wait for them, Val ran out of her room and onto the side of the boat where they would come up. Jack walked casually up behind Val and watched Johnny pull the little row boat up next to the ship.

"Val! Jack!" Lizzy called when she was up on the deck. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I've been relaxing and being carefree since I don't have to worry about a certain Commodore following me everywhere." Val laughed. Lizzy laughed as well and looked at Jack.

"And you?"

"I'm fine Lizzy. I'm on my ship aren't I?" Jack asked.

"Yes, but where's the rum?" Lizzy asked. Jack growled and turned around to wait for Will to come up. "What did I say?"

"He's mad because the crew has hidden some rum from him and he has yet to find it." Val explained. Lizzy nodded and looked at the railing where Will was coming up. "Hi Will!"

"Hello Ms. Val." Will said.

"If I ever here you call me Ms. Anything again I will hit you. It makes me sound old and stuck up." Val squished her face up in disgust.

"Alright, Jack, has she been driving you crazy?" Will asked.

"Who? Ana or Val?" Jack answered only to be swatted by Val. "She's been great."

"I left him alone after I annoyed him when I was trying to learn how to navigate." Val said.

"I see. So Jack, where are we going to be this time?" Elizabeth asked. Jack suddenly went still and looked around, anywhere except Will and Elizabeth. Val rolled her eyes and stepped up.

"You can take my room. I'll sleep down with the rest of the crew or I'll take the night shift up on the crow's nest." She said.

"You'll what?!" Both Elizabeth and Jack yelled.

"I'll be fine. I'll set up a hammock down with the crew and I'll sleep there. Plus Tommy's not sleeping enough anyways. I think it could help him." Val said with a simple shrug.

"You will not! I should be sleeping down there if anything." Jack said.

"Jack, you need your own room. Plus what about your maps? You can't take them down there!" Val said.

"I'll use them during the day when you're up." Jack said.

"No, you stay in your room. Will, Elizabeth, you take my room. I'll go set up a hammock." Val said, leaving the group before they could try and tell her no again. "Ana! Do you have an extra hammock?"

"Ya, there's one that's empty down below, why? Are Elizabeth and Will staying in your room?" Ana asked.

"Ya, I gave it to them. So, where will I be sleeping?" Val asked. Ana smiled and showed Val the hammock. Val thanked Ana and went back to get some things out of her room and put them back by her hammock.

That night Jack had everyone leave the protective cove they were in. He was happy to be on his ship again and even happier to be out on the open sea and leaving Port Royal. Eventually Val said goodnight to everyone and headed down to her cot and quickly fell asleep.

"Jack, she's asleep." Ana said walking over to where Val was sleeping with Jack and Will right behind her.

"Let's get her then." Jack passed Ana and gently picked Val up and brought her back up to the main deck. "Will, can you open the door for me?" Will did as he was asked and Jack entered his own cabin and laid Val down on his bed. "Goodnight Will." Jack said. The two men walked out of the cabin and separated. Will went back to his cabin and Jack walked down to the crew's quarters to get some sleep.

The next morning Val woke up and snuggled into the pillow that she was currently gripping. "Hm, good little pillow." Val muttered. That's when it hit her. She didn't have a pillow in her hammock… and this bed wasn't swaying like a hammock should have been. "JACK!"

"Morning luv." Jack said with a smile. He stood behind the wheel, turning it every once in a while. "Sleep well?"

"Why did I wake up in your room? Jack?"

"I didn't think it was right for you to be in the hammock so I switched with you. I walked down and brought you up." Jack noticed Val's worried look and sighed before continuing on with his story. "Don't worry; I slept down with the crew. Though I must say that I don't know how they sleep on those things."

"Jack, you're tired. Go back to your room and get some sleep. You'll be grouchy and will bite everyone's head off if you don't." Val said. "I'll take over the helm."

"Alright luv. I'm going to go find some rum though. I will find where they hid all the bloody rum." Jack muttered the end of his statement as he rubbed his head and started walking back over to the crew's quarters.

"Jack! I said your room. You have your rum in your room as well!" Val yelled. Jack waved her off and changed his course to his own cabin.

"Ana, where exactly are we headed?" Val asked turning to Ana who started laughing.

"We are going to see Tia Dalma. She is the one who told Jack where to go to find you." Ana explained.

"O, the voodoo queen?" Val asked. Ana nodded her head and gave her the coordinates to where they were going. Ana stayed with Val as they sailed towards the queen's residence. Later that night Jack emerged from his cabin and walked over to the helm where Ana and Val were talking.

"We have five days till we get to Tia's island. Six days till we see her, Cap'n." Ana said. Jack just nodded and sat down next to the wheel. "I'm going to go to sleep. I'll see you two in the morning." Ana smiled and then walked down to the crew's quarters for the night.

"I can handle the helm tonight Luv, go get some sleep." Jack said, pushing Val away from the wheel. He rubbed his hands over the wheel and examined it as though something might be wrong with it.

"I didn't do anything to it Jack and I'm actually not all that tired. I was thinking that I could just stay out here tonight." Val answered. She jumped up onto a counter that was behind the helm. "So this, Ti Dalma, she said to come find me and I could help find some treasure?"

"Aye she did." Jack answered. He looked like the proud pirate captain that Val had first seen when she came onto this ship. She smiled at the thought, she was scared and Jack was just so… well Jack.

"You want me to find the rum for you?" Val asked suddenly.

"Why would you do that? I thought you hated the rum after…"

"I do, but I can see you it's bothering you so much. It is not good to have a grumpy captain, much less a grumpy pirate captain." Val explained. Jack was still looking at her awkwardly, like he did not believe her. "It will take me a few days. Maybe all the way till we reach Tia Dalma's, but I bet I can find it."

"I'm still not so sure." Jack said suspiciously. "How can I trust you?"

"Have I ever lied or deceived you?"

"Aye, but…"

"Jack, come on! I'll make you a deal. I'll find out where the rum is, but I'll let you act like you were the one who discovered it." Val said.

"You've got yourself a deal luv." Jack said with a grin. "Now hurry! I want me rum!" Val smiled and shook her head before she went back down to the crew's quarters. Ana was sitting in her hammock drinking some rum when Val came in. A couple of the other crew members were playing cards and laughing at the center of the room.

"Ana! Bring us some more rum!" One of the men yelled and laughed at the same time.

"They're wasted." Val muttered.

"Aye, they are. Go get it your self Donny!" Ana hollered back. The pirate in question, Donny, grumbled as he threw his hand down and got up from the table. He walked over to an empty hammock that was pressed against a wall. The man simply pushed it aside and pulled the plank off the wall. Sure enough there was a large amount of empty and full jugs of rum hidden in the walls.

"You hid the rum in the walls?" Val asked turning to Ana.

"Aye, Jack would never think about pulling back any part of this ship. He thinks he's harming his ship." Ana explained. "Just don't tell him. Otherwise we'll need to find a new place."

"I won't." Val smiled. She wouldn't tell Jack… yet. She'd torture Jack for a few days before dropping hints. She would never straight out tell him, no that would be too easy.

"So why did you come down here? I thought you weren't tired." Ana asked.

"I just needed to move around. I think I'll head back up to the top deck. Maybe relieve Tommy from his duty tonight." Val explained. She said goodnight to Ana and the others and walked back to the top deck where Jack was lazily sitting behind the helm. He straightened up when he saw Val come back up, but Val simply smiled and called Tommy down for the night.


	11. Tia Dalma

**A/N-** Here's the next chapter! yay, i've updated again! Anyways, hope you guys like it... as always R&R please!**  
**

**SilverGhostKitsune- **I was going to have to hide my candy this year like the crew, but I found out that I didn't have to, Dad's not stealing any candy. Thanks for reviewing!

**eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE**- Thanks for stumbling upon my story!

* * *

"Cap'n, we're ready to go into the delta. The boats are ready." Ana said, leaning on Jack's door. Val was standing next to her and Jack was looking at some maps on his desk.

"Well then, let's go." Jack moved around his room, grabbing his hat and other affects. Ana and Val followed Jack to the side of the boat where three boats were waiting. Two were already filled and there was one more left. Will and Elizabeth were seated in one with Gibbs and a few other crew members were in the other boat. "What are you scumbags waiting for?" Jack asked looking around at everyone. Everyone just rolled their eyes and followed Jack into the delta.

As they got closer to Tia Dalma's home more and more of the people in the village surrounding came out to watch the visitors. Val watched them with cautious eyes while everyone else did not think about it. The group stopped in front of a dock where the first boat, filled with the regular members of the crew, jumped out first to get the boats and watch over them.

"Do not worry, nothing shall happen." Elizabeth said when she noticed Val had stopped and saw the worry evident in her eyes. "Will and I met her on one of Jack's many adventures."

"You mean you have not been home all these years?" Val smiled. Elizabeth laughed softly and the pair resumed their walk to the cabin.

"Jack Sparrow-" Tia said without looking up from her desk. She was a black woman, like Ana, and had on a long, old, extravagant dress with a bodice that hugged her body and a skirt that flowed out.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack muttered.

"You have brought the girl?" Tia looked past Jack to Val who tried to escape more into the shadows, but a shelf kept her where she was. "Do not worry child, I will not hurt you. Now, what is your name so I know Jack did not just bring some random whore from Tortuga."

"Valeria." Val said nervously. She played with the hem of her shirt as Tia kept her gaze on her. Tia nodded and picked up some stones from her desk. Her desk was cluttered with different things that it seemed Tia had collected. Jack was off on the side of the room inspecting some things, probably deciding what to take, and everybody else was just sitting around.

"Good job Jack, you actually did as you were told. Now, do you have anything for me?" Tia asked. She looked all proper in her chair with her elegant dress.

"Of course." Jack threw her some ribbon that he had probably gotten from Elizabeth. Val looked at Elizabeth whose eyes were wide when the ribbons came into view. Soon she had a death glare aimed at Jack, who seemed either to not notice or not to care.

"Thank you Jack. Now, let's see what the next step is." Tia picked up her rocks and shook them in her hand. She stopped and looked at Val who was still trying to stay in the shadows. "Come here child." Val did as she was told and walked over to Tia. The voodoo queen dropped the rocks in Val's hand and instructed her to shake them as long as she wanted and then to dump them on the mat in front of them.

When Val let the rocks go Tia studied them carefully. She didn't say anything for a while, much to Jack's annoyance. She finally looked back up and smiled at Val. "Are you ready for an adventure?"

Two days later found Jack and his crew sailing away from Tia Dalma and out in the Atlantic. "Jack, you look nervous." Val said. She came to stand next to Jack and placed her hand over his clenched one. She felt his hand relax under her own and looked up at him.

"The cove we're going to. I swore I'd never go back there." Jack answered. He was still staring out at the open water.

"Why? Why does this trip bother you so much? What happened to the fearless Pirate Jack Sparrow? The pirate captain whose cheated death multiple times." Val said. Jack knew what she was trying to do, she was trying to boost his ego, and it was working.

"Bloody hell woman, will you not leave me to be low for just a few moments?" Jack growled. Val laughed and sat behind Jack and watched him steer the ship.

"You know Elizabeth is pretty mad that you took her ribbons." Val said. Jack rolled his eyes and sighed.

"She shouldn't have let a pirate in her home then." Jack answered with a smile. Val nodded and looked out at the ocean.

"How long will it take us to reach this hidden cove?" Val asked.

"A couple of weeks. We do have to cross the Atlantic and it's a wee bit bigger than the Caribbean, luv." Jack said, turning around to look at Val.

"Have you found the rum yet?" Val asked. She knew Jack had still been looking for it on his own accord and had kept mum about its location so far. She thought it was funny seeing Jack search every conceivable place hoping the rum would magically appear one day even though it was not there the day before. That was the thing; every conceivable place meant all of Jack's conceivable places, not the crew's. Ana was right, Jack would never look in the walls.

"No, are you still trying to help or have you turned on me as well and are going to hide its location?" Jack asked. Val knew he was annoyed and couldn't help, but smile. She stood back up and gave Jack a hug. Jack stiffened with surprise that Val was actually hugging him, but then relaxed and wrapped an arm around her. Val looked up at him with big eyes and smiled.

"You'll just have to guess. I might be able to give you clues though." Val said. Jack thought about it for a moment and looked back down at her.

"You've learned from the best pirates, what's your price?" Jack asked.

"Nothing, I didn't say it would be easy." Val answered.

"I don't believe you, what's your price?" Jack repeated. Val looked over the ocean and thought about it once more. "You tell me why you're so nervous about this cove we're going to."

"I'm not so sure it's worth it. It better be a good clue luv."

"It will be, now get Ana to relieve you and come tell me why you're so nervous!" Val pulled Jack away from the helm, much to his protest, and dragged him into his cabin. On the way there she had gotten Ana's attention and asked her to take charge until Jack decided to make his appearance again.

"You tell me the clue first." Jack said, almost ordering.

"I will tell you a small clue before and another small clue after; do we have an accord Captain Sparrow?" Val asked. She plopped down on her bed and motioned Jack to come closer and sit down with her.

"First, that sounds agreeable. Second, why are you letting me so close to you?" Jack asked, eyeing Val's form suspiciously. Val rolled her eyes and looked Jack square in the eyes.

"Because I know it was a mistake and I know you're sorry for it. You still don't have all of my trust back, but you are getting closer." Val explained. "Now for your first clue, you are searching in all of the wrong places, and I know you are searching in the same places everyday. You need to look somewhere else."

"That wasn't a clue… that was an observation." Jack muttered.

"I didn't say it would be a good clue."

"Yes you did."

"That was before we compromised and you decided you needed one clue before your explanation and another clue after." Val argued. Jack muttered a fine and leaned back on the bed.

"So you want to know why I am so nervous about the cove we are going to?" Val came up and laid down next to Jack's form. Her head was resting on his lap and Jack tentatively reached out and started stroking her hair. She nodded into his lap and let him massage her head. If any other person had walked in on them they would have thought they were lovers spending some personal time together, away from the crew. Luckily, most of the pirates on the ship knew that was not the case.

"My father is there, or what is left of him is there. They say an old pirate captain crashed his ship there. His crew died, but somehow he survived and made it to the shore. Everyone that went there has never come back. Ships usually sink and the crew dies, except for the captains. The captains always survive and wash up on the shore. No one can escape that cove and I don't plan to go there."

"What do you mean your father is there?" Val asked.

"He was a captain of another Pirate ship. I loved that ship and sailed under him as soon as I was old enough to help. He taught me everything I know about how to captain a ship. Great pirate he was. I had recently started gathering a crew so I could become a captain just like him." Jack stopped and Val just waited for him to continue. "A few of his men refused to go to shore and so they got in a row boat. They stayed back, but watched the ship approach the cove. They said that a sea dragon of some kind came up and smashed the ship. They saw everyone drown and then saw someone trying to swim towards them, it was my father. He was then sucked back to shore and no one heard from him again."

"So this cove eats pirate captains and there's a dragon that kills the crew?" Val asked. Johnny nodded and kept stroking her hair. "When we get there keep the ship back, I want to look at what this beach looks like."

"Why?"

"I might know why I was supposed to help you." Val answered. "I surf so I can paddle in and out of different kinds of beaches. I haven't heard of a lot of beaches that suck their victims in, but I never thought you could go back in time and join a pirate crew." Jack nodded and closed his eyes. "Go to sleep Jack, I'll see you later."

"Good night." Val got up and quietly closed the door.

"Is he asleep?" Will asked walking over to Val.

"Ya, he just needed to get to bed. He told me why he's so nervous about this cove, but that's something for him to explain. This is going to be an interesting trip though." Val said. "I'm going to get some sleep." Val smiled and walked down to the crew's quarters. She saw them all sleeping and noticed Johnny had an empty bottle of rum dangling out of her hand.

Jack woke up the next morning to the sun streaming into his cabin. He stretched and grabbed his hat off of the side of his bed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around the room. That's when he noticed the familiar brown jug that was sitting on his desk. He stumbled over to it and looked at the bottle as though contained water from the fountain of youth. When he picked the bottle he noticed the note it was one. He brought the bottle and the note back to his bed and started drinking the rum.

_Jack-_

_I told you I would give you another hint after you were done explaining about your nervousness of the island. You did your part of the deal and I only did part of mine. Here's your second clue… you're probably drinking part of it right now. Yes the rum is really there, Ana was not lying. I know you were starting to think she was lying. Anyways, think about where your crew would hide the rum, not you. Think like a crew member, not a captain._

_- Valeria_


	12. The Cove

**A/N**- Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it! This gets into the cove and what's there. Or at least part of it. R&R as always please!

**eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE**- The rum is not in the crow's nest… it is in the walls of the ship. That is why Val told him to think like a crew member, not the Captain. Thanks for the review and if you're confused about anything else, let me know!

**SilverGhostKitsune**- Thank you! Hope you like this one too.

* * *

"Lizzy, when did you know you loved Will?" Val asked one day. She and Lizzy were sitting near one of the railings just watching the ship slice through the water.

"I don't know exactly when it happened. I believe I've always liked him since we found him near a merchant ship wreck. We grew up together and were as close as we could be… not that close really because of our two different societies. But during the whole thing with Barbossa, the feelings really came out." Lizzy explained. "I knew he had to love him because he risked his life to save me and I loved him because I don't know… I just knew I did." Val just nodded her head and sighed. "You like him again don't you?"

"Who? Jack? And what do you mean again?" Val asked.

"Yes Jack and I talked to Ana and she said that there were some signs of feelings between the two of you before the whole drunk night incident." Lizzy said.

"Well, I don't know about before. I mean he pretty much saved me from the hordes of pirates he called his crew. Now I just don't know. I'll figure it out eventually."

"You didn't… don't have anyone back home?" Lizzy asked.

"No, just my father and my friends. I have some guy friends, but they closest they have ever been have been brothers. I've had boyfriends in the past, but it never really lasted."

"Maybe there's more than one reason you've come here then." Lizzy smiled and winked at Val. Val rolled her eyes and looked up at the helm where Jack, Gibbs, and Will were talking. "Just think about it though."

"That's the hopeless romantic in you talking again Lizzy. I mean, what happens when I'm done helping Jack find this treasure? I could just as easily be sent back or I can stay here. You never know."

"You're trying to avoid the point!" Val smiled and shook her head. "You will never know the future, live life now, in the present!"

"You really were tainted when you went on that adventure weren't you?" Val laughed. Lizzy nodded and started laughing with her.

"What are you two laughing about?" Will asked walking over. He inclined his head to Val and wrapped his arms around Lizzy's shoulders.

"We were just talking, nothing to worry about." Lizzy answered. She tilted her head and planted a soft kiss on Will's cheek.

"Anything you two talk about should worry everyone. You never know what you're thinking and planning when you two are talking by yourself. At least Ana Maria isn't here… then everyone would be paranoid." Will said with a smile. He started kissing Lizzy's neck and Val turned her attention back to the ocean.

"Will you two get a room please?" Val groaned. She got up from her seat and made a round about the ship, watching the waves and talking to the occasional crew member. Ana was sleeping still because she had taken the night shift on the helm. Val looked up at Tommy in the crow's nest and called him down.

"Go get some sleep alright Tommy? You've been up there all night and most of yesterday afternoon. I'll take today's shift for you. We can't have you falling asleep on the job now can we?" Val patted Tommy's back.

"Thanks, I'll see you tonight." Tommy yawned and stretched as he started walking down to the crew's quarters.

Most of the rest of the morning passed rather quietly without sign of another boat or land. When Val saw the hump of land on the portside of the ship she thought that she was dreaming. Sure enough, after a few more seconds she realized that it was not a mirage that was going to disappear.

"JACK! There's land on the portside!" Val hollered to Jack. Jack's head snapped to where Val was pointing. Jack allowed the ship to approach a little farther for a few minutes before he turned the ship so it wouldn't go any farther.

Val walked up to Jack and stood with him as everyone studied the land that had taken up their line of sight. "That is the cove of the monster." Jack said. The waves that crashed down on the shore seemed like fine lines that only the sharpest pencil could draw. Val could barely see the mist coming up from the waves that crashed, but knew that it was there with the wind that was blowing.

"Jack, this is a bad situation. They say there's a dragon here that lays in wait to destroy ships and eats the crew." Gibbs said. Instead of rolling his eyes like he normally did to Gibbs's accusations Jack just staid quiet and watched the water.

"Jack, what are your orders?" Will asked.

"We're going to stay off shore, far enough to be out of the way of the cove, but close enough to observe." Jack ordered. "Val, we need to talk." Val nodded and followed Jack to his cabin where she sat down on his bed.

"When do you want me to go on shore?" Val asked.

"Soon, not today, but in the coming days. I want to know how you plan to get there." Jack said sitting behind his desk.

"You know my surfboard that I made your crew bring back? Well I'm going to jump over board with my board. I'm going to paddle to the shore, probably surf in, and then I'll look around. I might look underwater; see if there is anything weird. It will take me a while because it will take me some time to get to shore and back."

"I don't want you going alone." Jack said after a moment of silence.

"And who do you want to come with me? And how are they to get there? Jack, I've been surfing most of my life so I know how to paddle long distances, I doubt anyone here would have the stamina to do such a thing."

"But it's dangerous… in my opinion too dangerous for you to go alone." Jack responded. Val rolled her eyes because he was starting to sound like a child who wasn't allowed to go play with his friends.

"Do you trust me?" Val surprised herself for asking the question, as well as Jack.

"Well, um… yes. Yes luv, I do trust you." Jack answered after thinking for a little bit.

"Then let me do this." Val said. She got up and kneeled in front of Jack, resting her head on his knees.

"Luv… alright, fine. But I only want you gone for a few hours at most. You can go at noon, but must be back before four. Do you understand?" Jack said pulling Val's head up to look at his. Val smiled and nodded. She jumped up and gave Jack a hug before she left to get ready.

"Val are you sure that you will be fine? I mean, this isn't something most people… well actually anyone would do if they were in their right mind!" Lizzy exclaimed as she watched Val get ready. Val had quickly changed into her bikini and board shorts and had her long hair tied up in a pony tail.

"I'll be fine Lizzy. Don't worry, you'll be able to see me for most of my trip there. You know you're starting to sound like Jack?" Val said. She picked up her board and looked it over, making sure it didn't have any new dents or scratches.

The two women walked out together and saw most of the crew on the top deck waiting for them. Val tried to forget they were all there and just walked over to the edge. Val climbed over the side and stood just on the edge and was ready to jump over when a hand covered in rings stopped her. "Val, be careful and remember you only have 4 hours alright?"

"I remember Jack, and I'll be back by then. Thanks for letting me do this." She leaned over and gave Jack a quick kiss before grabbing her board and jumping over the side of the ship, yelling as she did so. The crew instantly rushed to the side of the boat to see Val laughing and getting accustomed to the water. "I'm alright see!" She hollered. Val waved before she started paddling towards the shore.

When Val hit the break she sat up on the board and watched the sets for a few minutes. She eventually saw a wave she liked coming and started paddling. The wave was perfect. Val dropped down onto its face and started flying across it. As the wave started to crash Val looked behind her to see a shadow flash by, but it moved so fast all she saw was a black blur.

Val finished the wave into shore and walked onto the beach. She looked back in the water hoping to see whatever the blur had been, but waves crashed on the shore and the water farther out was flat. The ship was out beyond the cove, but the black sails could still be made out. She waved to the ship even though she knew that they couldn't see her. Val kept walking and slowly entered the jungle. She looked around and just saw trees and bushes covering the area. Val walked in farther until she found an old spring. On the top was a temple that was slowly crumbling apart. Val approached the temple that stood forbiddingly over the spring and was covered in green vines and surrounded by bushes with blood red flowers.

"Hello little one." A voice said from the entrance. Val spun around, but could not see anyone there.

"Who's there?" Val asked into the darkness. She cautiously started walking into the cave, straining her eyes to make any detail. He hands scaled the slimy walls when light burst from the end of the hall. Val covered her eyes and looked away until her eyes had adjusted.

"Are you afraid little one?" Another voice asked.

"I wouldn't say afraid. I'm more curious than anything. What is this place? Who are you?" Val answered. Two figures came forward in white robes that reminded Val of the pictures of the ancient Greeks.

"Someone should have gone with her! She should not have gone alone!" Jack growled. He paced at the railing Val had jumped off of and kept his eyes trained on the cove.

"Jack, calm down, she will be fine. If she could handle Norrington, she can handle pretty much anything this world has to throw at her." Elizabeth said. She had brought her chair over to the railing and was watching for Val just like Jack. She just made sure she hid her nervousness about Val's mission from Jack. Will of course saw everything and he just smiled.

"Both of you calm down. Jack, I've brought you some rum, and some for you too Lizzy." Ana said. She handed the two of them cups.

After the buzz and somewhat calmed Jack he sat down and held his head. "She better be coming back soon. I swear this will be the worst few hours ever."


	13. Return to the Pearl

**A/N-** Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. The mystery is still being unraveled… as always, please review!

**SilverGhostKitsune**- And the mystery starts to unravel. The black blob won't come back till a little bit. It's sort of like Boo from To Kill A Mockingbird, you know he's there he just isn't an active character most of the time (sorry, the freshman class I TA for just finished the book).

**The all mighty and powerfulM**- You get to see what happens to her…. This chapter.

**eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE**- She's not in that much trouble… yet.

* * *

"So you're saying that you two are of an ancient race that has all but died?"

"We once thrived here on this island, but that monster in the cove came. He started eating the people. We tried to keep our people from the water, but we survived from the fish of the sea, not food from the land." The woman explained. She had introduced herself as Celia, the old queen. The man with her was her husband Lux.

"Our fisherman tried to go out in boats, but the monster would smash the boats and eat the men, always leaving one man to come back, usually the leader of the group." Lux continued. Val nodded and sat down on a somewhat flat rock.

"Why would the monster eat all of the men except for the leaders? And what has happened to the other captains?" Val asked.

"We do not know about the monster's behavior because most people see the monster and run. As for the other captains, we try to help them, but they go insane and usually kill themselves." Lux said.

"How are you still here? These attacks have been rumored to have been happening for decades. I mean, you look so young for how long these things have been happening." Val said.

"You are correct in your assumptions. The monster's attack brought the population down so much that our village, our kind was about to go extinct, which is nearly impossible." Val looked up at Celia and raised her eye brows in question. "The fountain of youth, have you heard of it?"

"The fountain of youth? As in the fountain where a sip of the water can give you immortality?"

"Yes, this is where the fountain is. Our kind never drank from the fountain, but defended from those who searched for it and sometimes found it." Celia explained. "When we were the last of our village left we made a pact with our god. If he let us live without the food that had kept our people strong for so long we would protect the fountain until the fountain crumbled."

"Wow, so the fountain, it is here?" Val asked.

"It is, are you already interested in seeing and drinking from it?" Lux asked.

"No, I just can't believe it is here. I am not from this time and we are sometimes told about the explorers who have traveled looking for it usually found other lands and riches. They probably never looked in Africa though."

"We are happy to hear this, but now, you must learn one more piece of information. Our god did answer our request, but said that we would have to wait for one, not of our kind or any we had known about, and help that person fight the monster. That person would be one of the last to see the fountain and we would be allowed to finally rest.

"And that person I'm guessing is me?" Val said. The two people or guardians in front of her nodded and Val sighed. "Look, I need to get back to the ship and think about how I am going to get rid of this monster for you alright? Plus I promised Jack I would be back in a few hours and I'm over that amount of time. He must be going crazy right now."

"You have someone awaiting you? Like your life partner?" Celia asked.

"I have someone… well people waiting for me yes, but not a life partner." Val said. "At least not yet."

"Go and decide on your choice of action little one. We will be here waiting for you to return." Lux said. Val smiled and bowed before leaving the temple and walking back to the beach.

Luckily the sun had yet to set and Val could still see Jack's ship on the horizon, with a beautiful sunset behind it. Val picked up her board and battled through the waves, keeping her eyes peeled for the black figure that she guessed was this sea monster or dragon or whatever it was. It took quite a bit longer for Val to get out because the tide was high and was trying to push her back into the shore and there were no rip tides to help her get out.

When Val reached the edges of the cove she stopped and sat up on her board as though she was awaiting some wave. She looked around and swore she heard Jack scream from the ship. She smiled before she dove off of her board. Val opened her eyes as she held her breath under the water. There were no fish, barely any kelp, and just sand and a few rocks. No matter where Val had gone to surf there was always some sort of life under the water, but this was like the lifeless Death Valley, just submerged.

Back on the ship Jack was still waiting anxiously waiting for Val to return. Whenever someone asked him to calm down he pointed out that Val was already an hour late. "Jack, calm down! She probably just lost track of time exploring." Will said.

"But she is an hour late! She should know that! The bloody sun is setting already and she has yet to return or even be seen yet!" Jack yelled.

"Jack, drink." Ana ordered, handing Jack a full bottle of rum. Jack didn't think twice. He grabbed the bottle and started chugging it.

"Slow down Jack or you'll be passed out when she returns." Elizabeth laughed. Jack stopped and sat the bottle down before glaring at Elizabeth.

"There she is!" Someone, who ever was in the crows nest, shouted. Jack looked out and saw a black dot on the water that was coming closer. They watched as Val got closer and closer so that they could actually make her out.

"Is she hurt? Can anyone tell if she is hurt?" Jack asked.

"She seems to be paddling alright Jack, calm down she's almost back." Will said. He patted his friends shoulder. They kept watching as Val got closer and right as Jack was about to relax because Val was almost out of the cove, she sat up.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS DOING?" Jack screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone was now at the railing watching Val just sit there, thinking that there was something wrong. Everyone gasped as Jack screamed again as Val dove underwater. "GET ME A BOAT! I am going out there and bringing her back myself!" Jack ordered.

"Jack stop. Look, she is already back up and paddling again." Elizabeth said. Indeed, after Jack had turned around to start shouting orders Val had popped back up and got back on her board.

Ten minutes later Val was at the base of the boat smiling up at everyone. "Hey! Can you lower a boat so I don't have to try and climb up with my board?"

"Lower the damn boat!" Jack yelled. A few of the crewmembers scrambled to get his orders done and soon one of the row boats was lowered next to Val. Val got off of her board and gently placed it in.

"Ok, take her up. I'll climb up!" Val yelled. The boat heaved up and Val watched as it was pulled back onto deck. She grabbed the ladder that was hanging on the side of the boat and started climbing up. She looked back down one she was half way up and saw yet another black blob, but this time it was smaller as though it was deeper down, which it was probably because they were far enough out.

Val jumped over the edge and smiled at everyone. "What? I'm here aren't I?" Smiles broke out among most of the crew, save their captain. He rushed forward and enveloped Val in a hug. When he broke away he placed a quick, chaste kiss on her lips before he stood an arm's length away.

"Don't ever do that to me again! You are an hour late! An HOUR! Do you hear me? A bloody hour late!"

"Um… ya… I… um…" Val tried to form words, but Jack's greeting had her stunned.

"Jack, calm down. Let her go to a cabin so she can get some sleep." Elizabeth said, swatting Jack for hogging and then yelling at Val. "You must be exhausted! Come I will help you." Elizabeth was smiling like some mother who had just seen her daughter off on her first date. Val knew she had seen Jack's hello and blushed.

"Alright, you will tell us what happened and what you found when you wake up?" Jack asked.

"As long as there is some food, I'm starving." Val said. She yawned and stretched a little, making Jack groan as his eyes traveled over her body. Jack nodded and watched as Elizabeth steered Val away from everyone and into Jack's cabin.

When the woman where gone Jack turned around and his eyes landed on the rum bottle and he picked up his old friend. He took a sip and walked up behind the helm and sat down. "Bloody woman will be the death of me."


	14. Thank You

**A/N-** Sorry it took me so long to update. I had a swim meet, tons of homework, and I was reading like crazy last week (blame my friend Sandy, she got me into a few books). I'll hopefully be updating at least once, if not twice this weeks since tomorrow is my last day of school. Yay! So I hope you guys like this chapter! O ya, and Jack shows his more caring side in this chapter again so if its sorta out of character, sorry!

**eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE**- We def. don't want Jack to be an overprotective _father_, but I think that gets passed over once he kisses Val. I'd say he's more of an overprotective boyfriend… which I think most people want. Glad you liked it!

**Julie**- Happy to hear you like it!

**SilverGhostKitsune**- Thanks!

**The all mighty and powerfulM**- Thank you!

**kris89**- Ah, don't worry about it. The title is also more of who Val is than what she's doing. I understand where you're coming from though so don't worry. Yes she did surf last chapter and I believe she was surfing in the first chapter as well. It's just sort of hard to go surfing when you're supposed to act like a lady and plus she's on a huge ship in the middle of the ocean, not usually good surfin'.

* * *

"Good morning." Elizabeth said as Val walked out. Val nodded her head and plopped down next to Elizabeth behind the helm. Jack and Will were carrying out a quiet conversation, something unusual for Jack. 

"What have I missed?" Val asked rubbing the last of the sleep out of her eyes.

"Nothing, Jack has been waiting for you to wake up. Don't tell him I told you this, but he went in to check on you I think three times last night. That was just when I was awake." Elizabeth said. She straightened back up when her husband and Jack walked over.

"Jack when was the last time you closed your eyes and actually went to sleep?" Val asked.

"Well… um… you see I had rum last night and couldn't really sleep. It can give you quite a little buzz you know." Jack said proudly, waving his hand around in the hair.

"You found the hidden stash yet?" Val asked. Jack's eyes became slits and glared at Val.

"What hidden stash?" Will asked.

"The crew hid some rum from Jack and he can't find it. They hid it while we were at Port Royal." Val explained.

"Alright, yes I don't know where the bloody rum is!" Jack yelled to the crew, who all smiled or laughed, not letting Jack see of course. "Now what happened on the island? Did you find the treasure? Or did you see anyone?"

"Jack, calm down." Val laughed. "I will answer one question at a time. What happened on the island is a long story. I did not find any treasure, but then again I didn't really look too hard." Jack tried to spit out a few words, but Val threatened him with a look and he clamed up. "I did meet two very interesting people though…

… and then on the way back to the ship I decided to see if I could see anything abnormal under water. Since it is only the sand that the tide and waves churn up closer to the beach that stings one's eyes I decided to paddle out a little farther. When I thought I was good I dove off to look."

"Well, what did you see?" Jack asked. He had become enthralled in Val's story and as holding onto every word.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? There has to be something… I mean rocks, sand, and little tiny fish." Jack sputtered.

"There were the rocks and sand, but there was not one fish to be seen. No sea weeds either. Just the water, salt, sand, and rocks. There was nothing living there."

"The monster must have eaten or scared everything off, but what about the kelp? There should be an over abundance of it if there's nothing to eat it." Will reasoned.

"We don't know what kind of monster is here exactly. It could also be eating the kelp for some other reason or because there's nothing else to eat." Val said.

"So you didn't see the monster?" Jack asked.

"Nope… well…"

"Well? What does well mean?" Jack asked.

"When I was surfing into the beach I saw a large black blob, but it disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. It couldn't have been there for 3 seconds. Then when I was getting on the ship again I could have sworn that I saw the shadow again, but it looked so deep down and I was so tired."

"We need to leave now!" Jack said. He got up and tried to start hollering orders to the crew, but Val jumped up and clamped her hands over his mouth.

"We can't go! At least I can't go." Val said. Jack calmed down, but turned to look at her.

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "What are you thinking?! You can not go back there! You will not go back there! It's too dangerous!"

"Jack, what about Celia and Lux?" Val asked. "They need my help and I need yours. Please, come with me. Lizzy and Will too if they want to come."

"How do we know Lizzy and Will can make it to the beach? How do we know you can make it back?"

"Jack, trust me please? We all need to talk to Celia and Lux so can we go? Not today, but tomorrow? Leave Gibbs and Ana here to watch the ship." Val pleaded.

"We will come." Elizabeth said, standing up from where she had moved to Will's lap. Will nodded his agreement and waited in silence and Jack contemplated what to do.

"Fine, we'll go. Not today, nor will it be tomorrow. We will leave in two days and will thoroughly talk about our plan of action tomorrow. Are we clear?"

"Wow, he sounds like a navy officer, or a very strict captain." Val muttered. Jack looked at her sharply and she sobered up. "Of course it's clear!" Val jumped up and hugged Jack.

"This does not mean I'm happy about it!" Jack growled.

That night the crew was playing a card game and drinking the rum. Val sat on her cot and watched, but soon got bored and wandered up onto the main deck. Will was watching the helm and Tommy was up in the crow's nest. Will saw Val and smiled at her.

"Where's Lizzy?" Val asked.

"She's sleeping. I couldn't sleep and Jack looked tired so I took over." Will explained. "He's in his cabin." Val got the hint and walked down to Jack's cabin. She could see a candle light flicker, but knew it could barely light the room. She walked in without saying a word and found Jack dozing off on his bed. His hat was pulled over his head and one of his hands was under his head acting like a pillow.

"If you think I don't know you're here then you are dafter than me." Jack muttered from his bed. "What are you doing in here, luv?"

"I just wanted to come in and thank you again." Val said quietly. She walked over to the bed and sat next to Jack Jack eyed her suspiciously when she removed his hat and sat it down on the post next to them.

"You wanted to thank me?" Jack asked. Val nodded and smiled as she lent forward.

"Thank you." She said before bending completely over Jack and kissing him. Jack was surprised at first, but soon brought his arms around Val's back and pulled her to him. Before Val could make the kiss any deeper Jack's tongue slid across Val's lips asking for entrance, which was accepted. As Jack's tongue began to explore Val's mouth his body was moving over and pulling Val next to him so she could lie down next to him. Their lips tore away from each other long enough to get a few breaths before attacking each other again. Again Jack's body started moving, but this time it was to pull Val under him. His hands started to unbutton the top buttons of her blouse, but stopped as Jack started to move the kiss.

"Jack." Val moaned as he made his way down her throat. He alternated between kissing, licking, and biting as he made his way from her ear (he found the spot behind it to behind her ear was quite sensitive) down to the hollows of her neck and onto her shoulders. Val moaned at Jack's exploration of her neck, making Jack smile.

"Luv, if you're going to want me to stop, stop me now. I won't have this will power soon." Jack muttered, his voice had become deep with the lust that was evident in his eyes. Val thought about it and before she could answer Jack rolled off of her and covered his eyes with one hand.

"Jack-" Val started, but Jack held a finger to her lips.

"You aren't ready. I might be a pirate and plunder my way through life, but I will never take you unless you're fully ready." Jack said quietly.

"Jack… thank you." Val smiled and curled into Jack's side. Jack had one arm under her that was stroking her bare shoulder and the other was wrapped around her waste.

"Not saying that I wouldn't want to take you now, you are after all quite a beautiful woman." Jack rolled his fingers over the edge of Val's shoulder and pulled her into him more. "I mean the kissing… that was good. Will I be thanked again anytime soon? I wouldn't mind receiving these kinds of thank-you's."

"You better not be receiving them from another." Val's eyes shot open when she realized what she had implied and she sat up. She looked down to see Jack with a large smile plastered on his face.

"Don't worry luv, no one else. Besides, Lizzy is with Will and Ana… don't make me think like that." Jack pulled Val back down and wrapped her in his arms again.

"Will told me about Scarlet and the other whore from Tortuga." Val said, settling back into Jack's shoulder.

"Aye, but we're not in Tortuga are we?" Jack asked. Val nodded and ran a hand don Jack's shirt and traced a part of a tattoo that was showing.

"Hey Jack?"

"Yes luv?"

"The crew has the rum out right now."

"Do they?"

"Mhm."

"Well, they'll have it out again. I'll find it then." Jack said. Val just nodded into his shoulder…well Jack couldn't tell if it was a nod or her trying to find a more comfortable head position.

"I might help you then. Maybe look for a sparrow or two sometime?"

"I'll keep my eyes out for any other sparrows that make an appearance around the ship." Jack said. Val had nothing else to say and her even breathing told Jack that she had fallen asleep.


	15. The Hunt Part 1

**A/N**- Well, here's the next installment. Hope the wait wasn't too bad. I couldn't write a lot of Thanksgiving because I got sick that night (yep, got to enjoy the turkey dinner for about 2 hours…). So here's this chapter, hope you guys like it! Maybe one or two more reviews pretty please?

**The all mighty and powerfulM**- Yep another hint… though Jack is still clueless…

**SparrowsVixon**- Glad you liked it! Sorry I didn't put your review in with the last chapter, but I didn't get it until it was already posted.

**eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE**- You'll always be getting thank-you's from me! I love my reviewers and unfortunately these written thank-you's are all I have to give you guys!

**SilverGhostKitsune**- Glad it's staying interesting and not becoming boring.

* * *

"Is it safe for us to be in a row boat? I mean didn't the monster destroy ships like the Pearl?" Elizabeth asked. Lizzy, Will, Val, and Jack had all piled into one of the row boats and were making their way to the shore. Everyone, including Val, was constantly looking over the edge to see if they could see the sea monster that was lurking below.

"Don't jinx it and we'll be fine." Val said. She watched as the island got closer and closer until they were in the surf zone. "Hey Will, I'll switch with you. I used to watch some people surf boats that were about this size in." Will nodded and gave the oars to Val. Val kept rowing, but when a wave did come she maneuvered it so the boat wouldn't tip over.

"So where do we go from here Val?" Jack asked after the boat had been brought up on shore and secured.

"Follow the path." Val pointed to a worn trail that entered the forest almost directly in front of them. Jack nodded and took off, determined to act like the captain and be the first to explore. When they came to the temple everyone stopped and studied the old stone work. "Come on, Celia and Lux are inside."

The group made their way into the temple and walked further into than Val remembered walking. The torches on the walls suddenly burst into flame and everyone covered their eyes before becoming adjusted to the bright light.

"You brought your friends with you this time." Lux said as he appeared before the group. Everyone, but Val was astonished at how the man and the light had suddenly appeared.

"These two seem to be civilized." Celia said after appearing behind them, making everyone, including Val, jump. "While this one looks like he's been living in a gutter."

"Celia, Lux, I'd like to introduce Will and Elizabeth Turner and Jack… I mean Captain Jack Sparrow." Val introduced.

"It is nice to meet you all. Now what is your plan for defeating the monster?" Lux asked.

"We are still not sure. We do not even know what kind of sea monster this is." Jack said.

"And there are different kinds?" Lux countered.

"Well I wouldn't say a kraken is the same thing as a sea dragon." Jack replied.

"Of course, Kraken's are far more terrifying. Now, is there anything we could possibly provide you with to get the monster so you can build a plan from that?" Celia asked.

"What kind of weaponry do you have? Do you have any spears or arrows?" Val asked.

"We have many spears, but not too many bows and arrows. We have primitive swords compared to your own and other than that we have nothing." Lux said. Val thought for a while before speaking again.

"Jack, I want you, Will, and Lizzy to be in the boat. I'll dive under and see if I can entice this thing out."

"You will do no such thing!" Jack growled. Val gave him a sharp look and continued.

"I'll need some spears and a sword. Jack, you and Will need to have your guns out."

"What about me?" Lizzy asked.

"Well you can shoot; you should have a gun too. All of you should probably have swords as well. I want to attack this thing from all sides." Val explained.

"We'll need to go back to the ship to get more swords and the guns." Will said.

"We can do that. Lux, Celia, was there a specific time the monster attacked more than usual?"

"Its favorite time was during sunset."

"So it could blend into the shadows." Val muttered. "We'll be back by tomorrow afternoon."

"We will?" Jack asked. "I never agreed to this plan! I don't like this plan nor will I take part in it in any way!"

"Jack?"

"What?"

"I'll thank you again once we get back on the ship." Val said seductively.

Jack growled in annoyance and threw his hands up in the hair. "Fine! You can go on your bloody suicide mission!"

"Lux, is there any treasure hidden on the island? Like gold or other jewels?" Val asked with a smile. Jack's head snapped up and he waited for Lux's answer.

"There's some treasure deeper in the forest, it is not too far away. After you defeat the monster we will show you." Lux answered.

"That is saying that we survive." Jack muttered.

"Captain Sparrow, do not be so pessimistic about your mission. If you have no hope then the others might fall with you. You must believe that you can succeed, not that you will fail." Celia said with a gentle voice. "All must carry hope. If you do not believe that you will succeed or that you will die, then what you believe will happen. Believe that you will survive and conquer the demon and you shall prevail."

Everyone nodded dumbly before turning to leave the temple. "You owe me for this, luv." Jack growled in Val's ear.

"I know." Val said with a smile. She helped push the boat into the water before jumping in.

When the arrived back on the ship Ana and Gibbs were waiting for them and listened quietly as Jack told them what was going on. "I don't like this. The temple is probably cursed." Gibbs said.

"You think everything is cursed." Val shot back. Gibbs was about to say something, but thought about it and then nodded his head. Everyone talked for a few more minutes before Will and Elizabeth decided to go to sleep.

"I think I'll get some sleep as well." Val said, standing up and stretching her back. She started to walk towards the crew's deck, but before she reached the stairs to go below a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Sorry luv, but you'll be sleeping with me now." Jack said with a crooked smile. Val smiled in response and let Jack walk her back to his cabin. "Now, I believe you have some thanking to do."

"I do? O right, I need to go thank Will for agreeing to help." Val joked. Jack growled and grabbed Val so she fell on the bed on top of him.

"Wrong person luv."

"You mean Elizabeth, yes, I might need to thank her as well I guess." Val continued. Jack squeezed her harder and started nuzzling her neck. "Or do you mean Ana for watching the ship? Or Gibbs for being so concerned?" Each name was replied by a growl from Jack.

"You know who I mean Val. I might be patient most of the time, but this is not one of those times." Jack growled.

"O, you mean I need to thank you. Well then," Val leaned into Jack and turned so she was facing him, "thank you for coming with me to the island." She gave him a kiss which he returned. Val broke away before Jack could go any farther. "Thank you for agreeing to help." Val kissed Jack again and let it go a little deeper before breaking away. "Thank you for understanding me." Again, Jack was rewarded with another deeper kiss. "Thank you for helping me tomorrow." A longer and deeper kiss. "And most of all thank you for finding me and always being there." This time Val's kiss never broke off until the two needed air. That night they had their "thank you" make out session before falling asleep, once more content in each other's arms.

The next morning the four soon to be monster slayers were standing on the deck watching their boat got dropped into the sea. "So we go back to the temple, pick up the spears, and then you some how entice this dragon out." Elizabeth said, repeating their plan for the tenth time that morning.

"Yes Lizzy." Val muttered. Jack and Will were climbing down the ladder into the boat and were waiting for the girls. "Now we've got to go. Are you ready?" Elizabeth nodded and climbed down the water where her husband helped her into the boat. Val was next and she was helped by Jack who kept his hands on Val's hips longer than needed.

When they reached the island Celia and Lux were no where to be found, but the torches were lit and there were spears and even a few bows and arrows resting on the wall. "This is great; they aren't here to see us off!" Jack muttered.

"Jack, they've helped us this much. Now let's go get us a sea monster!" Val said with a smile. She gathered the spears and Will took the arrows. When they reached the boat Will and Jack took out their guns and loaded them so they were ready. They also took out their swords just in case it came down to using them. Elizabeth received both a sword and a gun, but Will kept her farther back hoping she would not be needed. Val tied her hair up with a hair tie that she had found in her bag and was dressed in a bikini and surf shorts.

"Val, how are you planning to entice this monster out?" Will asked.

"Well, since this monster is a carnivore I'm going to assume it is like sharks. I'll cut my wrist and let it bleed into the water. Hopefully it will smell the blood and come following."

"So you're going to harm yourself intentionally before the monster gets a shot at you?" Jack asked.

"It will be a small cut. Just enough blood to entice this thing out of hiding." Val said.

Since it was not yet dusk the group just sat on the beach and talked about anything. Val was interested in all of the stories Jack had while Lizzy and Will seemed content to just lay in each other's arms.

When the sun did eventually start to set Val and Jack were asleep and Will and Elizabeth were quietly talking. "Will, we need to wake them up." Lizzy said, prodding her husband's stomach.

"Alright, you can wake them up and I'll start moving the boat into the water." Will said. Lizzy nodded and stood up, brushing the sand off of her pants. Will gave her a quick kiss before leaving her to her task.

"Val, Jack, it's time to get the monster." Lizzy said. Val stirred and woke up, obviously not in that deep of a sleep. Jack, on the other hand, was passed out.

"He's not going to wake up." Val said sleepily.

"I bet you he will." Lizzy said with a smile. Val raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"First one to wake him up wins?" Val challenged.

"What's the prize?" Lizzy asked.

"The person who doesn't wake him up has to talk to Norrington for five minutes when we go back to Port Royal." Val said with a smile. Lizzy thought about it for a minute before accepting.

"Alright, I'll go first." Lizzy said. "JACK, GET YOUR ASS UP! THE NAVY AND COMMODORE NORRINGTON ARE HERE!" Jack barely stirred. He just rolled over and threw a hand over Val who was still sitting next to him.

"My turn." Val thought for a while before a smile broke out on her face. She leaned over and kissed Jack's neck from his collarbone to his ear. "Jack, Lizzy's burnt all the rum again." She cooed. Sure enough Jack shot up and looked around.

"Where is she and why did her burn my bloody rum again!" Jack yelled. Lizzy fell back laughing and Lizzy scowled.

"Jack, we need to get ready to go." Val pushed.

"You mean she didn't burn the rum?"

"Sorry, Jack, you still have your rum." Lizzy said. "We were trying to wake you up." Jack nodded before standing up and stretching. He helped Val up and the trio walked over the boat.

"Are you three ready?" Will asked.

"Yep, let's go get us a sea monster!" Val said with a smile.

"You are too eager for this luv." Jack muttered. Val just smiled back and wrapped her arms around him. When they were past the break zone they stopped and Val took a sword and a spear.

"Alright, wish me luck." Val said. Before she could cut her wrist Jack grabbed her and turned her around to slam his lips down on hers. Val was un a stupor for a minute before reality claimed her once more and she remembered her task at hand. "Do that again before I need to do something that I need to be focused on and no more thank-you's." Jack just nodded and everyone watched as Val cut her wrist. She barely winced, but her face contorted a little bit. She smiled one last time before jumping into the water and letting her blood get mixed in.

She barely had to wait a few seconds before she saw the shadow from before making its way toward her and at a pretty fast speed. Everyone on the boat saw the shadow approaching and got ready with their weapons. Val pointed her spear and sword at it and waited as it came closer and closer… revealing its identity.


	16. The Hunt Part 2

**A/N**- Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews! I can't believe how many there are! Anyways, here's the last of the battle, but I'm going to warn you now, it is another cliffy. I'll try to update soon so that you aren't waiting too long, but I have a Bio test tomorrow to study and prepare for and I'm leaving for Sea World tomorrow around noon. I'll try to bring my laptop so I can work on the ride there.

**kitkatk8**- Thank you for the problem with spelling. I'll try to change it as soon as I can! Thanks for the review.

**The all mighty and powerfulM**- Yes I was evil with a cliffy last chapter and I'm evil yet again. Sorry!

**SilverGhostKitsune**- She hasn't gone emo… don't worry. Val is currently and most likely will always be sane, unless she runs into another curse that makes her go crazy.

**Kathryn Sparrow**- Glad to hear I'm improving. After writing so much with not only this story, but some of my other ones it's good to hear I'm getting better. Glad you've decided to join us on this wonderful trip too! Now that you're up to date, here's the next chapter.

**DemonicSymphony**- You must have more? I'm more than happy to oblige. Thanks for the luck in swimming! It never hurts!

**LorrieDriver**- Glad you like it!

**eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE**- Uh, no. It's not, but good guess.

* * *

The monster that was approaching Val at an alarming rate was nothing like she had ever seen. It had a long thing head on a long neck and a round, turtle like body. The fins or flippers were like a sea lion's but had claws. The monster opened its mouth and long, razor sharp teeth gleamed in the sun light.

When Val finished her inspection of the monster she realized how close it had gotten, it was only a mere 25 meters away and still traveling fast. Val pulled up her spear so it was aimed at the animal that was approaching her. The monster snarled, leaking bubbles up to the surface, and charged. It turned its neck away from the spear so that the spear only scrapped its back, which Val realized was too hard to make a real scratch. Val used the sword to block the monster's mouth from attacking her. The monster tried to bite down on the steel, but couldn't break the blade. Val shoved the blade deeper into the monster's mouth. The blade cut the delicate tissue of the jaw and cheeks, making the monster scream in pain. The monster turned and fled back to a boulder.

While the monster was screaming behind the boulder Val kicked up and gasped as she emerged on the water. "It seems its head is soft. Not sure about the skull though. I'm guessing the neck is as well. The back is hard like a turtle's shell and its flippers have claws. I'm not sure about the stomach though. It could be soft or it could be hard." Val explained. She jumped over the side of the boat with the help of Jack and Will.

"So what are we to do now?" Jack asked.

"I want you guys to distract that thing while I slip into the water on the other side. It's still deep enough that I can go under the thing without being hit. I'll see if the belly is soft and if it is try to attack there. If it isn't I'll try to go for the neck." Val explained.

"Are you sure the tail or fins won't get you?" Elizabeth asked.

"There's no tail and I can get deep enough to avoid the fins. I'll tie a sword around my hip so that I can have it if I need to go for the throat. I'll take spears for the belly though so I don't need to get that close."

"What if something goes wrong? What if the monster sees or senses you and it comes after you instead?" Jack asked.

"I have you here to come protect me then." Val said with a smile.

"When do you think it will come back out?" Will asked, looking over to where the boulder was hidden under the water. Air bubbles were still coming up, but not as rampantly as before.

"When it will come up when it needs air and then it will probably come out when it dislodges the blade that is in its mouth right now." Val said. She leaned back against Jack, getting his white shirt wet.

Val had closed her eyes to rest and Will and Elizabeth were talking quietly as Jack watched the boulder. He stiffened when he saw something rise up to the top of the water. First the nose broke the surface, but it was followed by half of the rest of the head. There was no glint from a blade around its mouth and blood was slowly mixing with the water around the beast's head. Its cold yellow eyes studied the boat and Jack could have sworn it was actually thinking up a plan. A shiver passed through Jack as the eyes locked on him before the head disappeared below again.

"Jack, are you alright?" Val asked quietly. She had opened her eyes when she felt Jack shiver and was no looking up at him.

"Aye, I'm fine." Jack muttered. Val nodded and set her eyes back on the boulder. She saw a bit of movement, but nothing that looked like the monster was coming back.

It was another 15 minutes before Val felt like something was not right. Will and Elizabeth were in their own world as usual and Jack was watching his ship making sure nothing happened to it. Val looked over to the boulder and just saw it sitting at the ocean floor with no shadow or movement behind it. "Jack, the monster's gone." Val gasped. Jack's head snapped to the boulder and Will and Lizzy both came back into reality and also looked over to where the monster should have been.

"Where is it?" Lizzy asked.

"If we knew we would probably be either watching it or getting ready for it to attack." Jack groaned.

"Over there! It went farther out!" Will said, pointing to the shadow that was once more coming closer.

"Let's get ready!" Val yelled. She grabbed a sword and tied it around her waist with a long piece of cloth she had torn off a blanket that had been on the little boat. She grabbed the rest of the spears and got ready to slip into the water.

The monster attacked on the side where Jack and Will were waiting for it. This time the monster threw its head out of the water and attacked them. While the fight was going on Val slipped over the side of the boat and back into the water. She took a deep breath before plunging back into the water. She was under the was and getting ready to attack the belly, which she found was soft, when the monster came back under the water. Originally Val though the monster didn't see her because it acted like it needed to keep its head wet, but then it turned to her. It's feral looking eyes became smaller slivers and Val gulped. She looked where the monster was looking… it was her arm. The cut she had made must have scrapped the side of the boat because it was bleeding again.

The monster swung around, it's feet either flinging the spear from Val's grasp or breaking it.

"Val!" Jack called back on the boat. He had seen the monster go back under and was waiting for it to come back up when it turned. That's when he realized that it was going after Val. He took off his hat and gave it to Will to make sure nothing happened to it before he grabbed his sword and gun and dived in after the monster and his girl.

Jack didn't have to dive that deep to see what was taking place. The monster had Val's arm and was thrashing around, almost as though one would expect a shark to do. Jack and Val's eyes met momentarily and Jack could see the pain in them. He knew that he needed to get her out of the water or at least up to the surface because she was running out of breath.

Jack came up behind the monster and just like Val said realized that the back was hard. Jack reached out and was able to grab a groove on the back as the monster swerved again. The monster instantly stopped, swung its head back and looked at Jack. It dropped Val who finally passed out from pain and lack of oxygen. Jack glared right back at the monster and brought his sword up. He saw the look of recognition in the monster's eyes as it saw the blade.

The monster took off, trying to get Jack off it's back, but Jack threw himself on its neck and just held on. As water rushed his face and body Jack brought his sword up to the monster's neck and cut a deep gash. The monster flailed around some more before it stopped. It looked at Jack one last time before turning over and descending into the depths dead. Jack swam back up to the surface and gasped for breath. It took him a few seconds before he took another bigger breath and dove back under.

"Is he stupid? Why is he going back down there?" Lizzy yelled leaning over the edge of the boat.

"Val." Will said in horror. Lizzy looked at her husband before realization dawned on her and her eyes grew wide.

"O god."

Jack swam down, kicking and pulling at the water hoping he would reach Val in time though he knew she had to be under water for almost two an a half minutes. Although it felt like it had taken minutes, almost hours, to kill the monster he knew it was really just those few shot minutes. He found Val at the bottom next to the monster, laying lifeless. Jack picked her up and pushed off the bottom and kicked his way back to the top.

When he reached the surface Will paddled the boat over to him and helped him bring Elizabeth in. "Get us to the land and to those damn elders! If they're so god damn immortal they should be able to help her." Jack ordered. Will nodded as he started rowing the boat in. Jack just looked down at Val and started CPR.

Jack carried Val up to the temple. He lifeless body felt like nothing to him as he walked into the crumbling building. There was an alter in the middle of the room which Jack laid Val down upon. He leaned over her, hoping somehow she would wake back up and be ok.

"It seems as though the monster has claimed another." Celia whispered as she appeared in front of Jack.

"And it was claimed." Jack growled. "Did you know she would die? Did you know?" Jack's emotion changed from sadness and pain to one of rage and hatred.

"We can not tell who lives and dies. We are just here to guide." Lux said appearing before his wife.

"Can you not do anything? You are the immortal! You should be able to help!"

"We are immortal, yes, but we do not have any special powers like those in legends and myths." Lux said.

"We might not able to help, but there still might be a way." Celia said quietly.

"What? How can I bring her back?" Jack asked.

"Use the fountain's gift."


	17. Immortality

**A/N-** Hey guys! Hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sorry… well partially sorry to say that there are only a few more chapters left in this story. I'm starting to think up a sequel though so it might not be the end... still not sure yet though.

**DemonicSymphony**- Not sure if the Agh was for the cliffy or what, but glad you liked it and if it was for the cliffy here's the next chapter.

**SparrowsVixon**- I hurried as fast as I could. I worked on the chapter on the ride home… thank god for laptops!

**LorrieDriver**- Well I'm happy to know not everyone was mad about the cliffhanger. That would be a good question… there would be a hell of a lot less fanfictions though. Sea World and San Diego are always great!

**eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE**- Gotta stay on your toes with me.

* * *

"Val!" Lizzy exclaimed as Val groaned softly and covered her eyes with her hand.

"Lizzy? Where am I?" Val asked. Her eyes felt heavy and hurt when she tried to open them so she opted to keep them shut.

"You're back on the Pearl. We brought you back after going to the temple to see Celia and Lux. They helped us bring you back." Lizzy explained.

"Elizabeth, I think you should tell Will the new… developments." Jack said from his cabin door. Elizabeth nodded and got off of the bed where Val was sleeping and quickly walked past Jack and out to the main deck.

"Jack? What happened? I remember going under water to follow the plan then the monster turning and attacking me. After that I can't remember anything." Val said softly.

"You fell unconscious. The monster pulled you under and kept you under. You passed ouot due to the lack of air. I managed to kill the monster by going for its neck, but I had to come back up for air before I could go get you. You were on the bottom of the sea when I got there. You were dead by the time we reached the temple." Jack explained.

"If I was dead then how am I here now? I so better not be some ghost because I swear to god I'll haunt this ship till it sinks." Val groaned.

"You aren't. You're alive just as you were before and you'll be alive for a much longer time."

"I don't get this." Val muttered. "And my head is starting to hurt."

"Celia and Lux told you what they were the guardians of did they not?" Jack asked. Val nodded her head signaling for him to continue. "They led us to the fountain and they gave me a chalice. It was a plain thing, would never had taken it if I was plundering their temple." Val glared up at Jack who got the point and fell back on track with his story. "So I filled this chalice up with the water and forced you to drink it. After that Celia and Lux said that they would be here still for a few days, but then they would be no longer needed. They also said it would take a day or two for you to awaken and recover if everything went right."

"Jack… you're saying… you're saying I'm immortal now?" Val asked. Jack nodded his head and Val looked down at her hands. Neither person said anything and Jack eventually got up and left the cabin and Val to herself. Lizzy and Will were at the helm when Jack emerged from the cabin.

"How is she doing?" Will asked.

"She is fine." Jack muttered. He joined his friends and just looked back at the cove. The monster was at the bottom of the sea still and the island looked no different from before.

"Why do you think the monster left the captain alive? Why not just random people? Don't captains want to go down with the ship?" Lizzy asked after a few minutes.

"That monster was smart. I saw it before it disappeared. It watched us and seemed to be thinking about its next move. It's eyes… they were so focused on us. It probably knew somehow that captains anted to go down with their ship so what better way to torture a captain than to destroy his ship and crew and leave him in some small row boat."

"I see that. I wonder how it knew that though."

"We'll hopefully never know." Will answered for Jack who nodded his agreement.

Val didn't come out of the cabin all day. Ana went in to deliver her dinner, but other than that no one had any real contact with her. Ana and Gibbs had been stunned when Jack had brought up the unconscious and seemingly dead girl that they had all come to know. Ana slept most of the day while Gibbs had watched out for the ship and then the pair would switch while Jack was out killing the monster. That night Ana came to relieve Jack who tried to wave her off.

"Jack, go to sleep or at least go talk to Val." Ana insisted, gently pulling Jack away from the helm.

"She doesn't want to talk to me." Jack muttered. "I'll just leave her alone."

"Why doesn't she want to talk to you? Because when she found out she was immortal she fell silent? Jack, finding out you'll never die happens to be some big news that can stun people. She just needs or needed time to think, but you'll never know if she is ready to talk unless you go in there and try to talk to her." Ana insisted.

"Yes ma'am." Jack muttered. He grabbed his hat off one of the spokes on the wheel and walked to his cabin. He opened the door and was surprised to see the bed made and empty. When he looked around Val was sitting in his chair next to the window staring out of it like she had done when she first arrived on the ship.

"Everything is constantly changing. The tide, the waves, the moon. They might cycle through and come back to being somewhat similar, but they'll never be exactly the same." Jack did nothing, but sit walk over to the back of the chair. "The world is going to change from what it is now and how you know it to what it was like…er… is going to be like in my time."

"And you'll see it all." Jack said quietly.

"I'll see my mother again. I'll see my dad, my friends. Hell, I might see my younger self." Val said.

"That would be interesting. Don't you screw up the world by being in two places at once?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. Most scientist and science fiction writers believe. Most normal people probably think so." Val said.

"Well look at the bright side. You'll see your parents and your friends again." Jack said quietly.

"But I'll be alone the whole time!" Val exclaimed whirling around and looking at Jack. There were unshed tears in her eyes that threatened to fall and Jack knelt down. He gripped Val's knees as he looked up at her.

"You can be Will and Elizabeth's immortal friend who guides their family through everything." Jack joked lightly.

"But I'll see you, Will, Elizabeth, and everyone else die! I can't do that!" Val exclaimed.

"What are you saying luv?" Jack asked, a serious tone etching its way into his voice.

"Nothing, you guys would never do it." Val muttered and tried to spin the chair around again. Jack gripped her knees a little harder so she could not avoid him.

"How do you know I'll never do it? Elizabeth and Will joined in piracy when they claimed they would always be good civilians who never break the rules." Jack said. Val nodded, but still looked away from Jack.

"I want you to drink from the fountain too." Val muttered quietly.

"What was that luv? I couldn't hear you." Jack smiled.

"I want you to drink from the fountain too. I want you to become immortal as well." Val said louder.

"One rule."

"What?" Val asked, hope filling her eyes.

"I get to stay a pirate as long as I can." Jack said.

"You can stay a pirate forever. I don't think I could ever see you in a uniform." Val said. She smiled and fell on Jack as she gave him a hug. "What about Will and Lizzy?"

"We'll have to ask them, but that could be tomorrow." Jack said. "For now I believe I need to be thanked for going along with your crazy plan and then rescuing you."

"Thank you for coming along on my crazy plan." Val kissed Jack. "Thank you for rescuing me." Another kiss. "Thank you for being you." Another kiss. "And thank you for staying with me." Val kissed Jack and made the kiss deeper than the others. Jack readily responded and pulled Val down onto the floor with him.

"Luv, I'm going to have problems stopping tonight." Jack groaned.

"Then don't." Val brought Jack's head back down.

"Luv, are you saying…"

"Yes, now shut up and kiss me." Val growled. Jack smiled and answered her request by bringing his lips down on her in a deep, passionate kiss.


	18. Decisions

**DemonicSymphony**- Always gotta love Jack!

**SparrowsVixon**- Glad you liked it, but the end is coming so there's not much more to come.

**Coda**- I have no idea how I make them up they just happen. Being immortal would be pretty cool.

**Rylie D**- Ya, I like my house and don't want it burned down. Sea World is always great. It's my favorite place and I want to work there so Sea World is my favorite place on Earth (sorry, Disney World and Disneyland comes in 2nd…)

**Jadeddreamz**- Don't worry, there's a few more chapters left, not a lot though. Glad to know you're back.

**The all mighty and powerfulM**- Yes, well can you guess if Will and Lizzy will too?

**SilverGhostKitsune**- I'm guessing kawaii is a good thing? Thanks for the interesting review!

* * *

"So why are we going back to the island? Is there another monster of some sort that we need to kill?" Elizabeth asked. The original four some who had left to kill the monster were yet again leaving Gibbs and Ana in charge of the ship and were going back to the island. "I mean, didn't Lux and Celia say they were leaving? We don't even know if they'll still be there."

"Lizzy, shut up." Val and Jack said in unison. They looked at each other and shared a smile before turning their attention back to Lizzy who was scowling at them. That morning Val had woken up snuggled next to Jack who was awake and just lying there. They shared a few morning kisses, but pounding on the door interrupted them. It was Lizzy trying to check on Val, but Jack chased her away. Unfortunately, Elizabeth swore she wouldn't leave them alone until she had checked on Val. So Jack and Val reluctantly got dressed and made an appearance on deck.

_Flashback_

"_It's good to know you're doing better." Will said with a smile as Val and Jack approached him at the helm. Lizzy was comfortably situated in Will's arm and was eyeing Val and Jack suspiciously._

"_What?" Val asked mocking her glare. _

"_Nothing, it is good to see you doing better. I'm sure that Jack helped you… by all means necessary." Elizabeth responded. Val just rolled her eyes and nodded._

"_Val has a question for you two." Jack said. He rubbed his hand up and down the helm completely lost with the ship._

"_Jack and I are going back to the temple. I want to see Celia and Lux again." Val explained._

"_And you want us to go with you?" Will asked._

"_Well, that's part of it. Jack told me about me being… immortal. Well I told him that I couldn't stand losing anyone. I asked him to drink from the fountain and he said yes and now I'm asking you two."_

"_You want us to drink from the fountain of youth and become immortal?" Elizabeth asked._

"_Well, ya." Val shrugged. Will and Elizabeth looked at each other before looking back at Val who was snuggled into Jack's arm._

_End Flashback_

The group landed on the beach without a problem and tied the boat so it wouldn't leave with the tied. Val walked with Jack in front of Will and Elizabeth. They reached the temple where some of the plants around the temple had started to bloom for the first time since they had gotten there. The group moved deeper than usual into the cave, farther than Val had ever been since Celia and Lux had always been there. Jack showed her the fountain which was still running a small trickle of water.

"I don't understand. They wouldn't leave the fountain unguarded." Val muttered.

"They said they were leaving so who knows what happened to them." Lizzy tried to reason.

"The fountain is still running, they have to be here!" Val cried.

"You are right, young one. We would not leave the fountain unguarded." Lux's stern voice said from behind them. Everyone turned around to see the two immortals watching them.

"Thank you for telling Jack how to save me."

"It was the least you could do. You set us free from this life so we can finally rest with our village… our friends." Celia said.

"But the fountain, it is still running." Val said.

"I believe you have a request for us?" Lux asked walking over to the fountain. He produced a chalice by magic and dipped it in the spring. He pulled it out and gave it to Val.

"You knew we would be coming." Will stated.

"Yes, the gods told us you would be back. They said you were worthy enough and that you could not be separated for the bond you share was too great. For two pairs it was a bond of love, for the four of you it was the bond of friendship." Celia explained.

"You must drink it soon for our time is running out and as soon as we leave for good; the fountain shall crumble and block the spring that brings the water to us." Lux explained.

Val nodded and handed to cup to Jack who covered Val's hands and took a sip of the water, never taking his eyes off of Val's. When the cup was turned to Will and Lizzy they looked at each other and shook their head. "We're sorry, but we can't take it. It is an inviting offer, but we would rather live out our lives naturally." Will explained after declining the cup.

"You'll watch out for our family though right?" Lizzy asked. Val just nodded and as a single tear rolled down her eye.

When Jack had taken his sip the cup disappeared, the remaining water falling to the grown where it was absorbed into the cracks of the old temple. "I don't feel any different." Jack muttered.

"Did you feel different when you were immortal from the Aztec curse?" Val asked.

"Uh… no." Jack answered.

"Only time will tell if the fountain's elixir will hold true." Lux said. "May you all live your life to the fullest and even though you are immortal, never take anything for granted."

"We won't." Jack and Val promised together. Lux and Celia offered one more smile before they joined their hands and disappeared. The cave started to shake and the fountain's rocks started chipping. The group started to back away until they were forced to run back to the entrance. Val looked back one last time at the fountain and alter that she had come to know well. They were down on the beach before the temple completely crumbled with a large dust cloud.

"Such a waste." Val muttered. "This must be part of the reason that no one has ever found the fountain, it's been destroyed."

"Right, so lets go find that treasure." Jack said rubbing his hand together.

"I don't think you'll find any, but we can go." Val said with a smile.

"And why won't a find the treasure? They said that this island held one of the greatest treasures of all time." Jack exclaimed.

"Jack, you're immortal, you can never die. You can plunder every ship, island, country, anything as long as you want." Val retorted.

"I still want to look." Jack huffed.

"Fine, go look, but I will bet you that you won't find anything." Val answered.

"Alright you two stop it!" Lizzy interrupted.

"I'll take your bet." Jack continued.

"Loser has to do whatever the winner says for two days." Val said.

"Deal." Jack held out his hand.

"Deal." Val replied. She placed her hand in Jack's, but pulled herself to him and kissed him. "A kiss to seal the deal." She muttered.

They spent the rest of the day following Jack as he searched for his treasure. They found the ghost village that Celia and Lux had once been in charge of. Then there was the mountains that were once used for a small amount of farming. They ran into a few farm animals that had become wild and were roaming the island. Jack shot a few small pigs that they could take back to the ship for dinner. As the sun began to get close to the horizon Val made a dramatic yawn and stretched. Jack just rolled his eyes and pushed away a few branches of a tree.

"Jack, can we go back now?" Lizzy asked.

"No." Jack answered.

"Jack, we're tired, we're hungry, we just want to go back to the ship." Val complained.

"No."

"Jack, stop being so stubborn. Val was right, there's not treasure." Will argued.

"No."

"I'll bring the deal down to a day. Winner… me… only controls the loser… you… for a day." Val said.

"No."

"Do not make me drag you back to the ship because I swear to god I will." Val groaned.

"Do what you want." Jack muttered. Val huffed and fell silent before an evil grin made an appearance on her face. She walked over to Jack and wrapped her hands around him from his back and kissed his clothes back.

"I'll tell you where the crew is keeping the rum." Val whispered seductively into Jack's ear. Jack shivered in response and stilled for a moment.

"You'll tell me where they're keeping it?"

"Yep, once we're on the boat on the way back to the ship."

"Fine, let's go!" Jack ordered. He led the group back to the beach. The sun was about halfway below the horizon and night was quickly coming. By the time the group reached the ship night was upon them.

"Look, there's some fish!" Lizzy said. Sure enough a small school of fish was starting to come back and explore the beach.

"Things are right again." Val smiled. She climbed up the ladder and said hello to Gibbs and Ana. Jack was quick to follow and grabbed her arm to lead her to their cabin. As soon as they got inside Jack slammed his lips down in Val's.

"You promised me a location, luv." Jack said when the broke apart. Val smiled and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck.

"That I did, but you also have to do as I say for the next two days."

"You said one."

"You rejected the idea." Val retorted. Jack smirked and started kissing Val's neck.

"The location of the rum please." Jack said between kisses.

"It's in the walls." Val moaned.

"The walls?" Jack stopped, making Val groan. "They put rum into my walls! They had to break part of the walls then. They had to destroy part of MY SHIP!"

"Jack, you have to do as I say right now so… you can't go get it yet." Val said simply.

"Why not?"

"You made a deal and sealed it with a kiss." Jack groaned and let his head fall onto Val's shoulder. "Don't worry I think we can find ways to pass the time…" Val led Jack over to the bed where she leaned down with Jack falling on top of her.

"Hm, maybe I can wait a few more days." Jack surrendered as he bent down and captured Val's lips.


	19. Back to Port Royal

**A/N-** Hey guys! Sorry about the wait, but last week got really hectic for me with school, college stuff, and a bunch of other things that decided to pop up and annoy me. Anyways, almost done, but we still have one or two more chapters left in this story. I'll try to update soon again, but I'll be traveling most of next week to my championship meet. Updating might depend on whether or not I can take my computer with me.

**Stephanie Ridings**- Read on and find out! Though it isn't much, but two bets are actually being fulfilled in this chapter. By the way I like your name! My first name is Steph too.

**eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE**- Glad you liked it!

**Kandace**- Thanks! There's not that much more coming. I think one, maybe two chapters at the most left.

**Beautiful x lie**- I didn't want to have a clichéd type of story. Plus, for the most part, it's better to know the person really really well before you commit your love to them.

**Jadeddreamz**- I'll try not to end the chapter like that again, but it flows really well into this chapter, trust me.

**Catycatcat**- No the story didn't die. I just got really busy last week is all. There's still a little bit more to go. The story isn't going to die, not when it's this close to the end.

* * *

"Luv?" Jack asked the next morning. Val and Jack were in their bed just laying in each other's arms as the sun began to rise.

"Hm?"

"Lux said that there was gold on the island." Jack said.

"Are you still mad about that?" Val groaned.

"Not mad, just confused. Lux said that there was some treasure near the temple." Jack said.

"And where did we look yesterday?" Val asked.

"We looked in the forest on the other side of the temple." Jack said. He groaned and then rubbed his forehead. "We're going back!"

"Jack, I don't want to go back." Val groaned.

"I want my treasure!"

"We'll get your treasure another time Jack. We have forever to come back." Val whispered into Jack's ear. Jack groaned again knowing there was no use for arguing with her. "Anyways, you still have to do what I say and I say that we start to head back to Port Royal."

"If the treasure is there then wouldn't I have won our little bet?" Jack asked.

"If you had found the treasure then yes, but you didn't so I still win." Val said.

"Why do you want to go back to Port Royal so bad? You have a date with the Commodore?" Jack asked.

"Do I hear jealousy? Don't worry Jack. While you were sleeping on the beach Lizzy and I made a little bet and she lost." Val explained.

"And what was this lovely bet of yours and who won?"

"I won the bet and now Lizzy has to talk to Commodore Norrington for five minutes. I'll be there watching and so will Will probably." Val explained. "We were betting on who could wake you up."

"That's why you told me she burnt my rum." Val nodded sheepishly and gave Jack a big grin. "You are truly evil luv."

"I know." Val smiled. "I think we need to get up. I believe you have a ship to command back to Port Royal and I have two bets to oversee."

"What made you so good at betting?" Jack asked.

"Dunno, must just be good luck or something. I'm good at playing card games too, but that's because my grandma used to spend hours with me helping me learn to bluff. My grandma used to tell me how her grandma was a gypsy, but I'm not sure if she was joking or not."

"When do I get to go get my rum?"

"When I tell you, you can or when the two days is up, but that isn't until tomorrow night." Val said with a smile.

"You are an evil woman, you know that?"

"You already said that this morning, Cap'n."

"Well you are." Jack growled. He got up and started getting dressed. Val stayed in bed a little bit longer before she got up to find a loose tunic and a pair of pants. Jack was already out the door as Val was getting her boots on. When she walked outside she saw Jack taking the wheel over from Ana and Gibbs walking up to join him.

"Morning Ana."

"Morning Val, you're in good spirits."

"The monster's gone, I'm alive, and we're leaving this god forsaken place… yep, I'm happy." Val said with a smile. Jack looked down and smiled back. "Jack, your first order for our little bet… I want to drive the ship and be captain."

"That's not happening luv, at least not all of it." Jack smiled.

"Jack, you agreed to the bet as well! There was nothing left off limits for our bet. Now please?" Val asked.

"On two condition." Jack said.

"What?" Val asked.

"We are co-captains for today and tomorrow. I will not willingly hand over my ship to anyone."

"Not even me?"

"No, not going to happen. You'll have to pry the helm from my cold, dead hands." Jack growled.

"Well we know that won't be helping anytime soon so I guess I'll agree to your first term. Now the second?"

"You help me get my rum. We'll go tomorrow night once most of the crew is asleep."

"I think something could be arranged." Val smiled. She gave Jack a kiss as he gave up the helm to her. She didn't have it to herself long before Jack pressed himself behind her and covered his hands with hers.

"Co-captains." He stated. Val just smiled and looked out at the sea.

"Now bring me that horizon." She said.

"Sorry luv, but that's my line." Jack growled into her ear. Val just smiled sweetly and went back to steering the ship.

The next night Jack rose from bed after a quick nap after their last round of love making. Val had protested when her pillow left her and then groaned some more when Jack woke her up completely. She quickly slipped on the closest tunic, which happened to be Jack's and a pair of shorts that had been lying near by. The couple quietly snuck below deck in the shadows so that Tommy, who was on watch, and Will, who was steering, wouldn't see them. When they got below they found the crew completely asleep, a few with empty rum bottles in their hands. Jack and Val used hand signals to find the hallow compartments that were housing empty, half full, and full bottles of rum. Jack smiled evilly as he took a few bottles, handed them to Val, and then took a few more. The supply lasted a few days and soon Jack would make nightly trips down the crew's deck to replace empty bottles in the wall and grab a new, full bottles for the next day and night.

Within a week the crew found themselves outside of Port Royal. Jack and Will were getting a boat ready while Val and Lizzy talked to Gibbs and Ana. Lizzy was saying her goodbyes again while Val said 'see you later' because she would be coming back within the month. Jack and Will pried them away from their friends and into the boat. They rowed into the little cove from before and hid the boat in the bushes.

Will and Elizabeth walked into town like they had never been gone while Jack and Val walked around the city to the Turner's mansion. Jack and Val quietly slipped in, said hello to some trusted servants, and then escaped to their room. They came down an hour later when they heard Lizzy and Will coming in. Val and Jack intercepted the other couple as they made their way into the library.

"How was your walk through town?" Val asked. Jack sat her down on his lap after he had sat down on one of the chairs. Lizzy sat in a chair next to Will.

"It was fine. We bumped into Commodore Norrington. He asked about you." Lizzy explained.

"O? And what did you say?"

"We said you went home." Lizzy asked. "It took 5 minutes."

"Will? Did it really take five minutes?" Val asked turning her attention to the now flustered male.

"Um, well… you see." Will stuttered. He looked at Jack for help, but only received a shake of the head.

"Sorry, but you're on your own." Jack said.

"It took two minutes." Will mumbled.

"Ha! Thank you Will! Lizzy, you still owe me five minutes because the deal was five minutes at one time." Val said triumphantly. "Anyways, I said I had to be there as well so even if you had spoken to him for five minutes, you would have to do it again." Lizzy just scowled and glared at her husband.

"Dinner is served." A butler said from the door of the study. Lizzy and Val got up and grabbed each other's arms and had a light chat as they walked to the dinning room.

"You're going to have some making up to do." Jack laughed as he patted his friend on the back.

"Ya, ya." Will muttered as they joined Lizzy and Val in the dinning room.

The next day Val and Lizzy were escorted by Will down to town. Jack had put up a fit since he still couldn't be seen by the commodore unless he wanted to be running from the navy again. Val smiled at the memory of that morning.

_Flashback_

"_I want to come!" Jack whined._

"_No Jack, the commodore will probably be there and he will have you in a noose again if he sees you, or any other navy personnel for that matter." Lizzy explained._

"_Aw, come now! I bested our dear friend Commodore Norrington once and I can do it again!" Jack proclaimed proudly. "Anyways, it's always fun leading the navy on a wild goose chase. Where would the fun be if there was no one after me?"_

"_I'm sure you would be bored out of your mind if you weren't being chased, but I don't want to take that chance right now." Val said coming up behind Jack and wrapping her arms around him. "Don't worry, I'll be coming back before Will and Elizabeth so that I can thank you for letting me take this little trip."_

"_Thank me?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow. Val just nodded before giving Jack a kiss and joining Will and Lizzy at the door._

"_We'll be back soon enough." Lizzy smiled._

"_Bring me back some rum!" Jack yelled._

_End Flashback_

"Val, where do you want to go? Do you need to get anything?" Lizzy asked.

"Um, if I can get some stationary so we can keep in contact once Jack and I leave again. Other than that I probably should get some more shirts and pants, but no dresses. I'll probably leave all of the ones I have right now with you when I leave." Val said.

"Do you want corsets? That outfit you wore with the corset over the tunic and then the black pants was pretty cute." Lizzy said. Val nodded her agreement as they walked into the tailor's again. Lizzy placed the order for Val as Val looked around at all the different fabrics. She found one with roses on a white background that she liked.

"Excuse me, can you make this into a tunic or something I could wear under a corset?" Val asked the seamstress.

"Of course, but it will not show." The lady said.

"I know, but I like the look of the fabric as well as the feel." Val replied. The woman smiled and took the fabric from Val to place it with the other fabrics needed for the order.

Lizzy and Val walked back outside and were joined by Will who had been getting some supplies he needed for when he returned to his shop. They were idly talking after they had picked up some stationary and were walking down the street window shopping when a familiar cough gained their attention. The group turned around to see Commodore Norrington walking up to them.

"Good day, I did not expect to see you in town today Mrs. Turner." Commodore said. "And Lady Val, what a pleasant surprise. Elizabeth said that you were home."

"I was, but I realized I had something that Liz- I mean Elizabeth needed so I asked my father if I could return for a day or two to return the item." Val explained.

"Well then, if you are here for a day, may I have the pleasure of you company tomorrow around midday for a light lunch?" Norrington asked.

"I'm sorry, but I will be preparing to leave by that time. I believe the driver of my coach wishes to leave soon after midday." Val explained. "I'm sorry, but if you excuse me I am going to go into the general store." Norrington inclined his head as Val scurried away. Out of the window of the shop Val watched Lizzy have her five minute conversation with the man while Will stayed off to the side, silently watching over his wife. Soon the two parties said their goodbyes and Lizzy stalked over to the store and found Val trying to hide near some cheese.

"You are evil, you know that?" Lizzy asked.

"So I've been told." Val said sweetly. "We need some rum for Jack. Will, will you get some rum for Jack please?" Will nodded and walked off to get the largest jug they could find for Jack. The rum was quickly paid for and Val was ready to return home. "I will see you later today when you get home."

"Alright, go keep Jack occupied." Lizzy smiled. Val gave her friend a hug before starting her trip back to the mansion. Will had given the rum to a boy to send home as well as some coins for the boy's expenses.

When Val got home she had barely taken off the top coat of her dress when she was engulfed in a hug and her mouth was being devoured by a kiss. "I like this welcoming home." She muttered when her lips were free.

"Did you bring me my rum?" Jack asked.

"Of course, Will bought you the largest jug we could find. You do know you will need to repay the crew for the rum you stole." Val said.

"I'm a pirate, I'm supposed to steal and not give back." Jack muttered as he went to reclaim Val's lips.

"Fine, it's your crew's reaction to deal with… not mine." Val said before she waited for a kiss that never came. She opened her eyes after a minute and there was still no contact before her lips and Jack's.

"You're right, we need to get them some rum, but I'm not repaying all of it." Jack said. Val just smiled and nodded before she took the initiative to start the kiss. The rest of the day the servants didn't see the guests of the house after Val had given her top coat to the butler and Jack had dragged her off into their room.


	20. Back to The Future

**A/N**- Hey guys! Well I thought this was going to be the last chapter, but… it's not. There's probably going to only be one more, but you never know. Anyways, Jack is out of character at the end, I know, but he's meeting the dad so don't hurt me please!

**Padme4000**- Glad you liked it! Here's the next update.

**ohbugger7**- It's alright you only reviewed once… you have now reviewed so it's all good!

**eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE**- Glad I still have his character somewhat right.

* * *

"I thought you wanted some sappy pathetic adventure story about Black Beard." An old man said to a bunch of children that were sitting at his feet.

"No!" The all exclaimed. "We want to know about the pirates that live forever! We want to know about Captain Jack Sparrow and Val!"

"Why do you want know about 'em? They're just regular pirates… now Black Beard…" The man tried to continue.

"SPARROW AND VAL!" The kids hollered.

"Didn't your parents teach any of you manners? Fine I'll tell the story about Cap'n Sparrow and his girl." The old man went on to recount the tale of how the unlikely pair had come to be together and eventually defeated a sea dragon that everyone had thought was invincible. The girls all sighed when the man talked about love and the boys cheered at all of the action. "Alright you little pieces of scum, leave me be! You've had your story." The man grumbled. The kids all cheered and ran back to their parents. An older woman came over and handed the man a drink.

"Still telling the same story?" A voice asked from behind the man and woman. Both head snapped around to see a two pirates leaning on the wall.

"Jack?" The woman asked. "Val?"

"'Ello Ana." Val said with a smile. "Gibbs, I thought you'd like talking about our story. Since you were a part of it."

"I did, the first 50 times or so… maybe a little less. But your story is the only one they ever ask for anymore!" Gibbs groaned.

"Ana, how about some drinks." Jack asked.

"I'm not a bar maid Jack. Go ask one of the hussy's for your drink." Ana snapped. Val smiled; Ana still hadn't lost her temper. Jack grumbled, but went to the bar to get the drinks. When he came back he had one large mug for him and another one for Val.

"How's being a story teller?" Jack asked Gibbs.

"It provides us with what we need. Damn kids won't shut up about your story. Cap'n Jack this… Cap'n Jack that…" Gibbs mumbled.

"It looks like you not only have an immortal like, but immortal fame as well." Ana said to jack who was beaming.

"Aw, they don't like me?" Val asked.

"O no, the girls love your character. They always go around asking their parents if they can learn to swim, or if they can learn how to shoot or use a sword." Gibbs replied.

"Nice to know I've planted a seed to some equality for women." Val said as she took a sip of the water Jack had brought her. Even after all of the years of living with pirates she still didn't like rum. Jack had tried to get her to drink it, but that ended with Val breaking the jug, much to the annoyance of Jack.

"What have you two been doing? You looking for another crew?" Ana asked. When the crew had gotten too hold Gibbs and Ana left to find some replacements. The members of the crew were given some gold that they could live off of for a while. When they had gotten too hold they all opted for a retirement plan as long as Jack found his new crew, which he always did. He was Captain Jack Sparrow after all. Gibbs and Ana stayed together and settled into a village outside of Triste, but close enough to find people for Jack.

"We've been around. We went to see America and met Black Beard along the way. Barely came out of that one with all the treasure. Smart pirate the Black Beard." Jack said.

"And have you seen Will and Lizzy lately?" Ana asked.

"We just came from Port Royal. They're doing well. William Jr. has a wife. Her name is Rebecca and they will be having their first child soon. Little Val," Val smiled remembering when Lizzy told her they were going to name their second baby after her, "is like her mother and does not want to settle down until she finds her true love. And then Jack is doing fine as well. He wants to be a pirate eventually."

"He'll be under my command of course. He's a Turner so he'll be a good pirate." Jack smiled.

Sure enough when Jack Turner was ready to become a real pirate Jack was there to pick him up. Of course Jack didn't let the new Turner off easy. Turner, as the crew called him, had to start at the very bottom as a cabin boy. Over the years the boy who came to Jack at 17 grew up to a man, a pirate and Jack's new first mate.

When Jack and Val returned to Port Royal with Turner after a couple years they were welcomed with sad smiles. Lizzy had become ill and was not fairing well. Turner immediately went to his mother's side along with his brother and sister while Jack and Val waited with Rebecca and her daughter Lucy. They were all given a few minutes before Will kicked everyone who wasn't blood related out. Lizzy passed on later that night in her sleep and the house's spirit was soon heavy with sadness. A few years later Will finally passed on as well. William Jr. had already inherited his father's business and had a manor already for himself and Rebecca. Val inherited the house and actually met a man, Nicholas who she eventually married. Nicholas was a navy solider, much to Jack's disappointment, and moved in with Val. Jack and the first Val kept their deal with their friends and watched over the family. Every child born into that family learned about Cap'n Jack Sparrow and his love Val and all of the stories, especially the ones with Will and Elizabeth in them.

The years after Will and Lizzy's deaths seemed to pass slowly for Val and Jack for treasure was once more becoming scarce and the world was constantly changing. Eventually the world changed too much and Jack had to give up his ways as a pirate, at least on the black pearl. So Val and Jack took up residency where Lux and Celia's village has previously been.

Again the years went on and soon it was 2006. Val had been waiting for this time since Will and Lizzy had died. Sure the pair of immortal pirates would check up on some of the Turner's, but Val wanted to see her family and friends again. Val and Jack didn't go back to the island the day Val was supposed to be there. Val knew her father would be having a heart attack right about now and felt really bad, but didn't know how to approach him about Jack or trying to hide the story behind Jack and the time she was supposed to be on the island.

"Luv, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Yesterday was the day that I was supposed to be on the island. My dad must be freaking out right now." Val muttered.

"Well then, how about we go clear everything up?" Jack asked. "We can fly over to the states in one of those airplanes."

"You just want to fly again." Val smiled. Ever since Jack's first airplane ride a few years ago he had been addicted to flying. They had gone almost everywhere already; Hawaii, Australia, Europe, Asia… you name it they've been there. Jack claims that even though he is now obsessed with airplanes and flying that his first and only true love (other than Val) is sailing.

"Uh… yes." Jack admitted.

"If we go we have to come up with a story about you. I'm sure Dad's just going to love you." Val said.

"Of course, who wouldn't love Captain Jack Sparrow?" Jack asked.

"My dad and friends are going to find you as an… interesting person to say the least." Val said. "Especially with the hair." Over the years Val had been able to get Jack to modernize. They had put their money and jewels in banks and now had a jeep to drive around in, but the one thing Jack would not give up was his hair style.

"Well, technically I'm from the Caribbean and so I can just look the part." Jack smiled.

"Mhm, I'm sure they'll buy that. Hopefully the years of creative writing I took can help me come up with some story for you." Val said. She logged onto the computer she had bought and connected to the internet (another modernize thing she had convinced Jack to get). She quickly bought them two tickets back to California for two days from now and a hotel room.

"Why don't you call your dad, luv? Make him stop worrying." Jack said.

"He'll be worrying until I'm home and locked away in my room." Val replied. "But I supposed it will be less worrying if he knows I'm alive." Val quickly picked up a phone and dialed her home number. "Hello? Hi Daddy, yes it's really me… of course I'm sure… I'm fine… no I was not in a horrible accident… well you see… alright... fine… well I'm coming home in two days with the man who found me… you said you wanted to wait… yes he'll be coming along as well… alright Daddy… I'll call you tomorrow… bye."

"That was him?" Jack asked.

"Yup, and you're going to be the man who found me sleeping on my board as a current took me away." Val said.

"So I get to be your knight in shinning armor."

"Well I wouldn't say you're in shinning armor and you're not really a knight, actually you're far from it." Val smiled.

The two days passed too fast for Val and Jack. They had gotten to the airport too early because Jack wanted to watch the planes. Val took the time to sleep and worry about her father and friend's reaction to Jack. The flight went smoothly and Val spent more time sleeping on Jack's soldier. Jack spent the flight staring out of the window.

"Val, luv, we're about to land." Jack said. He gently shook Val's shoulder and she slowly woke up.

"What?" Val asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned.

"We're about to land." Jack said. Val nodded, stretched, and got ready for the landing. When the plane landed Jack and Val waited for their turn to get off patiently. When they were finally off they scurried through the airport, grabbed their bags, found the hotel shuttle and found themselves on the way to their hotel. They were just at the hotel long enough to get a room and find a car rental.

"How long is the drive?" Jack asked as he settled into the passenger seat of the car.

"About 10 minutes if the traffic is good." Val said. "You see that building over their? The one next to the banking building?"

"Aye"

"That's were my dad works." Val said. "He's home right now and has been since I 'disappeared'."

"Well wake me up when we get there. You got all the sleep on the plane." Jack said. He leaned his chair back and closed his eyes. Val just smiled and turned on the radio quietly.

"Jack, we're almost there. Jack, wake up." Val said about 15 minutes later. As usual there was traffic on the freeway so Jack got a few more minutes of sleep than originally planned. Jack still didn't stir so Val found a rock station and blasted the radio.

"What the hell? Where's the kraken?" Jack asked sitting up.

"We're almost home." Val said. "We have a few turns and then we're there."

"Why did you have to turn on that damn music?" Jack asked.

"You wouldn't wake up otherwise." Val said. Val found a parking spot in front of the house between what looked like her friends Sophia and Alex's cars. She got out with Jack and walked up to the door. She wasn't able to open the door as people launched out to see her. First as her dad who gave her a hug that she thought would never end. Then Sophia, Alex, Allison, Scott, and some of her other friends came out and gave Val hugs. She saw Jack's scowl out of the corner of her eye as some of her guy friends hugged her.

"Hey guys, can we go in?" Val asked. Everyone nodded and tried to usher Val in ahead of them, but she resisted and walked in with Jack.

"So this is the man who saved my daughter's life?" Val's dad asked. "I don't know how to thank you enough."

"It's nothing sir." Jack said. For once he felt out of place. He'd confronted most of the world's navies, but now facing Val's father he couldn't come up with the words. If only Norrington was here now to see this. He would be laughing in Jack's face.

Val talked to her father and friends spinning a story that was so elaborate Jack thought that they wouldn't believe it. But of course everyone hung onto every word. "So Jack let me stay with him as I got better and now we're here." Val finished.

"Wow… why can't our surfing trips be like that?" Sophia asked as she playfully hit Alex.

"So, Jack, where do you live? Do you live here, on the coast or are you visiting?" Val's dad asked.

"I'm visiting. I have a home in the Caribbean as well as on the coast of Africa." Jack explained.

"What do you do for a living?" Val's dad continued his interrogation.

"I'm a treasure hunter, sailor, and a ship wreck diver." Jack answered.

"How do you feel about my daughter?" That question caught Jack off guard and you could almost hear everyone suck in a breath.

"Well… um… I think she's very nice and attractive and…"

"It's alright Jack, you can stop." Val's dad laughed. The breaths that everyone had taken in and had been holding were finally released. "Where are you staying?" Jack stumbled on the name of the hotel so Val stepped in.

"He's staying at the Marriot." Val cut in.

"Why don't you stay here for the night? It's getting late, it's the least I can do." Val's dad said.

"Thank you sir." Jack said.

"Please call me Tim."

"Alright, thank you Tim."

"Val, why don't you go change into something more comfortable and then get the guest room ready." Tim said.

"Alright." Val smiled, gave her dad another hug and then disappeared into the hall. Jack sat uncomfortably the whole time as everyone stared at him. He could hear Val shuffling around in the hallway and some of the rooms. "Ok Dad, the room's ready."

"Why don't you take Jack back there. I'll order dinner. Does pizza sound good to everyone?" Tim asked.

"Hawaiian!" Everyone except Jack and Tim exclaimed.

"Hawaiian pizza it is." Tim laughed. "They never change. Ever since they were younger they've always wanted Hawaiian."

"Come on Jack, you're room is at the end of the hall." Val said. She grabbed Jack's hand and dragged him down the hall. The hand holding did make Tim's eye brows raise a bit… there were some more questions evolving in his head now.


	21. The Date

**A/N**- Here it is! The last chapter! I know it's not that long and I apologize ahead of time for that. Well I hope you guys like this chapter and liked the story!

**Padme4000**- Glad you liked it!

**ohbugger7**- Well, you won't get anymore after this chapter, but I'm happy you liked it!

**eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE**- I haven't seen the extras yet and I don't think we have that many cause my dad got the DVD with only one disc in it. That really is funny

* * *

Val showed Jack to his room, stopping to point out the bathroom and of course her room. When they got to Jack's room Val closed the door and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. Jack trailed butterfly kisses all over Val's face before landing a longer, deeper kiss on her lips. "You did great out there." Jack said. 

"Thank you. You weren't all that bad either Mr. Treasure hunter." Val laughed. "Come on, we'll need to go back. I'm sure Dad's ready to drill you some more."

"You mean he hasn't had enough?" Jack asked.

"Nope, nowhere close." Val laughed. "Now we just need to figure out a way to tell Dad about our relationship."

"I'll handle that one luv, but we might have to start all over again." Jack said.

"What do you mean 'start all over'? Are we going to have to become mortal again, kill another monster, and then become immortal again?" Val asked.

"Not that far back. I mean in the relationship. We never really did go on a proper date." Jack said.

"You want to take me on a proper date?" Val asked.

"Yes."

"Well then, start buttering up my dad because you have to ask him for permission and I am not even going to tell you how many guys he's sent packing." Val said.

"That makes me feel so much better." Jack groaned. Val just smiled and led Jack back to the main part of the house. Everyone had left the living room and they were now in the kitchen.

"So, where's your board?" Scott asked.

"It's on the boat Jack's renting still. I'll get it in a few days." Val replied without any hesitation. The group made a light conversation for a bit until the food arrived. Then the five friends were all over the food, just leaving a few slices for Val's Dad and Jack.

"Jack, can I talk to you?" Tim asked. Jack nodded and followed Val's dad out of the kitchen and into the living room. He looked back at Val once more who gave him a smile before turning back to her friends.

In the kitchen Val's friends tried to gang up on her to gain any information about the man she had arrived with. "So who is he?" Sophia asked.

"His name is Jack and you heard where he lives and what he does." Val answered.

"I think he's hot." Allison said as she tried to look into the living room to catch a glimpse of him.

"What's with his hair?" Alex asked. "He looks like a pirate."

"He likes it like that." Val answered. "Hey, pass me another slice of pizza please." Val tried to turn the attention away from her, but her friends gave her looks that clearly said "we know what you're trying to do".

Meanwhile in the living room Jack was standing awkwardly with Val's dad. "So, Jack, you say you found my daughter sleeping or passed out on her board?"

"Yes sir… I mean Tim." Jack answered.

"And she got sick so she was resting in your room with you?"

"Yes sir. We didn't do anything inappropriate."

"I'm sure you didn't, but I must say, you've done something to my daughter."

"What do you mean sir?" Jack asked.

"I saw you two hold hands. Val never held hands with any guy. Not even Alex or Scott who she's known for most of her life. So something must have happened. How interested are you in her?"

"Well, I'm very interested sir. I was actually going to ask you if I could take your daughter on a date." Jack said. He coughed a little and straightened up a bit. "So, may I take your daughter out on a date?"

"Just one date?" Tim asked, resisting a smile.

"Well, um, after the first one I would see if we could go on more." Jack said.

"As long as my daughter agrees, I see no problem."

"Thank you sir." Jack said.

"How long are you staying here, Jack?" Tim asked.

"Well, right now there are no definite return dates. I'm on a long vacation and just started." Jack explained.

"Alright, I believe you have something to ask my daughter now. It is your decision though if you want to ask her in front of her friends or not." Tim said. Jack smiled, nodded, and said his thanks before returning to the kitchen with the other man.

"Val, may I see you for a second?" Jack asked. Val's friends' faces instantly lit up. He guessed that they already figured out he was going to ask her out. Val nodded and got up from the table. As the pair walked out of the kitchen her friends started making cat calls. "How old are they supposed to be?"

"They might be 24 or 25, but they still act like teenagers." Val laughed.

"Yes, well, we act younger than we really are as well." Jack said with a smile.

"True, but we are a few hundred years old Jack. I don't know how someone that old is supposed to act." Val laughed.

"Good point. Anyways, I was wondering if you would go on a date with me tomorrow night?" Jack asked.

"My dad agreed to this didn't he?" Val smiled. Jack nodded and watched Val act as though she was weighing the options. "Where are you taking me?"

"Well I thought you'd show me your favorite spot in LA. Since I've never been here before and you grew up here you'll know this place better than I will."

"But you are taking me out so you should decide."

"You grew up here."

"You asked me out." Val countered. The pair fell silent for a while before Val smiled and looked back up at Jack. "You pick what type of food you want to eat and I'll find the place."

"Alright, that will work." He thought about it for a few moments before deciding on Italian.

"Um, well, there's a Macaroni Grill we can go to." Val smiled. They finished figuring out the details before walking back into the kitchen.

"So where are you going?" Sophia asked.

"I'm not telling you, or any of you." Val answered.

"Why not?" Alex whined.

"Because I know that you'll just randomly show up." Val countered. "This way you have way too many restaurants to search to find us."

"You're evil." Allison groaned. Val just smiled and stuck her tongue out at her friends. They all started laughing and returned to their food.

The next night Allison and Sophia stole Val away from her spot on the couch next to Jack. The two girls locked Val into her room where they proceeded to go through her closet looking for the 'perfect' outfit for the night. They chose a denim skirt and a white tank top with a blue and green knitted top over it. Then they straightened Val's hair before pulling half of it back.

"Our work here is done!" Sophia exclaimed stepping back from Val.

"Thanks guys. I need to get going though." Val looked at the clock that was sitting on her dresser. The girls walked out to the living room to find Jack talking to Alex and Scott. When they saw the girls coming they stopped their conversation and turned their attention to the women walking towards them.

"We'll be seeing you lads later." Jack said. He held out his arm for Val to take. She accepted and they walked out to the front where the rental car was still parked. Jack drove as Val gave him directions to the restaurant. They made a light conversation over their meal with conversation of anything and everything. Val promised to take Jack to Disneyland to show him the ride Pirates of the Caribbean in the next couple of days.

After dinner the couple left the restaurant and headed to the beach where they sat watching the waves crash upon the shore. "Jack?" Val broke the comfortable silence that had overcome the couple.

"Yes luv?"

"Do you think that there will be more adventures for us?"

"Of course there will be. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I'm a magnet for adventures." Jack laughed. Val's face broke out into a smile. Val cuddled into Jack's chest more and they continued to watch the moon shimmer over the dark ocean.


End file.
